I Alone Love You
by rosenbaumgirl23
Summary: *FIFTEEN finally up*; Lex really has issues with Lena's boyfriend, Benjamin comes one step closer to learning his true identity, everybody's favorite couple gets sappy *again*.
1. This Charming Man

This Charming Man  
  
Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. The title comes from the Smiths song of the same name.  
  
Spoilers for: The 'Save Me' series  
  
Author's Note: This takes place about seven years after 'SM'. I know very vaguely where I'm taking this, so bear with me. It won't all be schmoop and sensuality; there will be a real plot eventually.  
  
******  
  
Lex rolled over in bed and lazily draped his arm around his slumbering wife's shoulders. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, a smile playing across her lips. Very slowly her crystal blue eyes opened. "Morning," she whispered, kissing his cheek.  
  
With a yawn, he blinked several times to banish the exhaustion he still felt. "'Morning, Clo. Happy anniversary."  
  
At those words, Chloe's face lit up. "You, too, Lex." They kissed quietly and passionately.  
  
The sounds of scampering feet caused them to break apart. The door to their master bedroom was thrown open and two pajama-clad bodies pounced on the bed.  
  
Seven year-old Lena--who had inherited her father's bright red hair-- grinned down at her parents. "Good morning!" she yelped.  
  
Lex returned his daughter's grin and began to tickle her mercilessly. "Good morning, sweetie."  
  
Jonathan--Lena's six year-old brother who was graced with his mother's wavy blonde locks--smiled shyly. "Hi, mommy and daddy. Happy anniversary," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you, John," Chloe said softly, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Me, too!" Lena insisted, throwing her short arms around Chloe's neck as best she could. "Happy anniversary, too."  
  
"Can I get in on this?" Lex wondered, embracing his three favorite people warmly. After everyone giggled for a few more minutes, he glanced at his bedside clock. "John, Lena: time to get ready."  
  
His children sighed and reluctantly crawled off the bed. "I don't wanna study," Lena muttered as she padded across the carpeted floor in her bare feet.  
  
"Me neither," her brother echoed.  
  
On the bed, their parents were biting back laughs. "We'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast, okay?" Lex called.  
  
He received unintelligible mumbling in reply.  
  
Chloe propped herself up on her elbow and simply studied the man with whom she'd been for eleven years. "I wasn't going to get all sappy about this, since I usually don't, but it's been seven years."  
  
Resting one hand on her hip and using the other to play with her hair, Lex nodded. "Seven years ago today you made me the happiest, luckiest man to ever live." He bit his lip thoughtfully then added, "no. The day I first told you that I loved you was the happiest day of my life. The day we got married was the..."  
  
Slowly he trailed off as she pulled him closer. "Shut up," she ordered slyly, her breath hot on his lips. The kiss was just getting heated when she moved away.  
  
"What?" he moaned.  
  
Chloe meandered to her large closet and sifted through several racks of clothes before yanking a few items off their hangars. "Breakfast, kids, work. You know, stuff that, as parents, we do on a daily basis?" She turned to smirk at him before ambling into their private bathroom.  
  
"But, as a married couple, aren't we supposed to fool around on our anniversary?" he shot back, heading to his own closet. Seconds later, a scrap of red silk he recognized as her nightgown hit him in the face. He held it, smirked, then tossed it on the bed.  
  
"No one said we weren't going to, darling," she said teasingly, before stepping into the shower.  
  
Though he was more than tempted to join her, Lex dressed in his usual black suit and white silk shirt then headed to the first floor.  
  
"Good morning again, daddy!" Lena called out, hurtling out of the dining room and crashing into him by the staircase.  
  
Once again he found himself smiling. Lifting her up, he carried her into the kitchen. "Good morning, Lena-dear. Where's that brother of yours?" He kissed her cheek and dropped her onto a chair.  
  
"I'm here, daddy," whispered his son. John--who was very small for his age--was hiding under the table.  
  
Bending down so he was about eye-level with the boy, Lex smiled gently. "Hey, pal; what're you doing down here?"  
  
John's tiny shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Dunno. Jus' sittin'."  
  
Lex rocked back on his heels and ruffled John's blond curls. "Want to come out and eat?"  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"What's wrong, John? You can tell me anything; you know that." The Luthors were used to their son's intense shyness, but they still worried on occasion.  
  
Suddenly the boy was in Lex's arms, shaking uncontrollably. Careful not to bump Jonathan's head, Lex scooted out from under the piece of furniture, clutching his son. "It's okay, Johnny-boy. I'm here; you're okay," he whispered, trying vainly to soothe him.  
  
"Don't make me study today," was the feeble plea.  
  
That startled Lex more than John's trembling; John usually loved going to his tutor. "Why not, buddy?"  
  
"I don't wanna go!" He was near tears.  
  
Chloe was in the kitchen, laughing with Martha Kent, who still liked to come over in the mornings and cook breakfast; the women were close friends, anyway, so she frequently came over just to chat.  
  
"There's my boy," the former said cheerfully, holding out her purple silk-clad arms to him. Then she noticed the tears in John's bright blue eyes. "John, what's up?"  
  
Handing John to his wife, Lex held her gaze and sighed. "He doesn't want to see Guy today."  
  
Guy Williamson was the private instructor the Luthors had hired for their children; the couple had decided early on that boarding school wasn't an option, and they didn't like the idea of public schools. And so, every morning, one of them would drop John and Lena off at Guy's Metropolis apartment for four or five hours. He would then bring them home around two in the afternoon. It usually worked out well.  
  
"Why not, sweetie?" Chloe asked softly, her eyes full of concern as she brushed hair off his forehead.  
  
"I. Don't. Wanna. Go." He wasn't about to throw a temper tantrum-- that was his sister's territory--but John *was* about to start bawling.  
  
"Aww, sweetie," she murmured, rocking him back and forth. "You'll be okay; you like Guy, don't you?"  
  
Through his sobs, he managed to nod. "I jus'," sniffle "don't wanna be away from you...Mommy." His parents shared a look over his head. Lex was as confused as she was; their son had never shown any tendency toward separation anxiety before.  
  
"I'll be here when you get home, honey," she assured him. She carried him into the dining room and carefully pried his tiny fingers from around her neck.  
  
When she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks, John ventured a slight smile. "I love you, Mommy."  
  
Her heart melted, as it always did when her children said things like that. "I love you, too, Johnny-boy. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
He nodded again, still looking put out. When his father came out of the kitchen and rested a plate in front of him, however, Jonathan grinned. "Chocolate chip pancakes!" he squealed.  
  
Lena marched into the room next, her own plate clenched in her hands. "Martha's the *best*!" she exclaimed, taking her usual seat next to her brother. "Are you feelin' less wussy, John?"  
  
When John pouted, Lex frowned at his daughter. "Lena, we don't say things like that in this house. You know that. Please apologize to John."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she mumbled, "sorry, John."  
  
"'s okay," he returned, digging into his food.  
  
"Thank you, Lena," Lex said with a smile, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Satisfied, the contented parents strolled into the large, clean kitchen. Lex greeted Martha with a hug, thanked her profusely for continuing to cook for them, then served himself some pancakes. After he was seated at the huge table, Chloe did the same.  
  
"Join us, Martha," Chloe urged, "please."  
  
She seemed to deliberate for a while, but then Clark's widowed mother relented and slid into the chair next to Lena's. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?"  
  
With an enthusiastic nod, the girl grinned. Her teeth were covered with chocolate. "You're the best cook ever, Martha!"  
  
Martha blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Lena. I appreciate that."  
  
The Luthors went back to their respective meals--Martha had eaten at the farm before driving over--not saying much. Once the last bite of food was consumed, forks dropped against plates and everyone began to move.  
  
Lex helped his children gather their homework, while Chloe started taking care of the dishes. When Martha insisted that she would do it, the younger woman scoffed. "Please, Martha; you're a friend, not a maid. Besides, if I'm going to work at home now, I should learn to get domestic."  
  
Grinning, Martha grabbed a towel and dried the plate that Chloe handed over. "How's that schedule working out?"  
  
Chloe's hands plunged into the full sink as she scrubbed a particularly feisty chocolate stain from another plate. It still amazed her that they used china for everyday eating. She didn't think she'd ever become fully comfortable with such a concept. "It's actually much better than I thought. At first I worried about being away from the office, but then I realized that doing all my writing at home and dropping it off was much simpler for everyone; I can be here when the kids get home, and I can see Lex more than I did before. The only thing I miss is the big, gold plaque on my desk which read, 'Chloe Sullivan'. It made me feel so damn important." She grinned.  
  
"You *are* important, babe," Lex interjected, gliding into the kitchen to assist Lena and John with the making of their afternoon snacks. "You're important to us." He leaned over to kiss the back of her neck before yanking open the door of their black, industrial-sized fridge. "What do you guys want today?" he asked his children who were scrambling to investigate the fridge's contents.  
  
In response to his sweet gesture, Chloe flicked some soap suds at his bald head. He expertly wiped them off and threw them back at her, all the while pulling food off shelves with his other hand.  
  
"Young love," Martha remarked.  
  
At that, Chloe laughed. "Something like that." They were finished with the dishes, so she let the water drain out of the double-sided, chrome sink, and wiped her damp hands on the back of her husband's shirt. He ignored her.  
  
Apparently the kids were having a tough time choosing their food; at first Lena wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but then she said that yogurt was "so much healthier." John thought it would be really cool to bring celery, mini carrots, and ranch vegetable dip so he could "build stuff before I eat it!" When his father vetoed that idea, John said he'd stick with his usual turkey sandwich on wheat bread with butter. Lena finally decided that she'd have peanut butter at Guy's and eat her yogurt when she got home.  
  
"Alrighty, let's make us some sandwiches!" Lex declared, dragging several handfuls of ingredients to the long, black marble counters that took up the whole right side of the bright kitchen.  
  
Chloe hoisted herself onto another part of the counter and watched her family with a smile. When she and Lex had first met--*was it really sixteen years ago?*--she never would have thought he would be the kind of person to make sandwiches for his children in the morning. She never would have thought he'd even *have* children. And the thought that he could make sandwiches--when he could barely make pizza all those years before--never would have crossed her mind, either.  
  
*So much has changed, but, deep down, he's still the same Lex that I used to find fascinating. Okay, he's still fascinating, but in an entirely different way*  
  
It struck her that, while she'd loved him when they were first together, she was just beginning to realize how special, how fabulous, how *good* a man he was. It seemed every day she loved him more deeply than the day before. That knowledge scared her at first, but then she got used to it. Loving him so indescribably much made her feel safe; she knew she could always count on him.  
  
"Goodbye, mommy." Jonathan was tugging insistently on the hem of her boot cut jeans.  
  
Blinking to focus back on reality, Chloe leaned down and lifted him onto her lap. "Bye, John. Have fun, okay? I love you so much. Gimme a hug." He threw his arms around her waist and didn't let go until Lex pulled him away.  
  
"We have to get going, John," he reminded the boy gently.  
  
"Okay." With one last wave, John meandered out of the kitchen. He looked adorable in his little black shoes, black pants, and white polo shirt.  
  
"See you later, mommy!" Lena managed, after several failed attempts, to pull herself up next to her mother.  
  
With a grin, Chloe hugged and kissed her daughter. "Bye, Lena-girl. I love you. Have a good time, okay?"  
  
The red-headed girl nodded so firmly that her ponytail bounced against her back. "You bet I will. I love you, too, mommy!" She bounced out of the kitchen, wearing fringed jeans and a colorful blouse. On her feet she wore tiny ankle boots.  
  
Lastly, Lex came over. "See you in a little bit," he whispered, sighing as he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. Say hi to Guy for me." She kissed him warmly then told him to go. "Don't want to be late on account of me."  
  
He grinned slyly. "Do you know how many awful jokes I could make?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she playfully pushed him away. "Shut up."  
  
His eyes twinkling, he blew her a kiss and herded Lena and John out the door.  
  
******  
  
Guy was just setting up for that day's lessons when his doorbell rang. His sock-clad feet tapped against his hardwood floors as he headed for the front door. "Luthors, hello!" He greeted the children with hugs, then shook Lex's hand firmly.  
  
"Hi, Guy. How's it going?" Lex trusted the man completely, but something kept him from liking him. Still, he was polite.  
  
"Everything's peachy; yourself?" Guy stuck his hands into the pockets of his khakis and rocked casually on the balls of his large feet.  
  
"Can't complain." Lex peered over the ominously tall man's broad shoulders, hoping to get one last glimpse of his kids.  
  
"Happy anniversary, by the way," Guy said quickly.  
  
Frowning, Lex focused his eyes on Guy's warm, handsome face. *I never mentioned that to him* "Thank you. Did Chloe mention that to you, just out of curiosity?" Why it bothered him so much, he didn't know.  
  
Guy, watching his charges with the eye of a seasoned professional, shrugged. "One of the kids did."  
  
That seemed plausible enough, so Lex let it go. "Guys, I'm going to leave now; come say goodbye!"  
  
He found himself studying the tutor while he waited for his children; it was something he usually caught himself doing on days he drove them. Guy was built like an athlete--tall, muscular--and had short, straight reddish hair that contrasted with his spicy green eyes. He dressed like a typical business man; khakis and button-down shirts were apparent staples of his wardrobe.  
  
Guy was warm and friendly; he was extremely good with kids, and they seemed to adore him. Despite the fact that he was a good friend of the Luthors' late private investigator, Kyle, they did a complete background check before hiring him. The only thing on his record was a ticket he'd gotten for going fifty-seven in a fifty mile zone.  
  
He was so perfect, and as Chloe had remarked, handsome, that Lex was sure there had to be something wrong. He wanted there to be *something* not-so-right about Guy; that way he'd have a logical reason to not like him. Still, the kids and Chloe loved him, so Lex didn't bother to find another tutor. He wrote the discomfort off as a clash of personalities; there was nothing abnormal about that, especially in Lex's line of work.  
  
Two pairs of arms tightened around his unsuspecting legs, jolting Lex out of his thoughts. He grinned down at his children and hugged them as best he could while standing. "I love you, guys," he assured them, kissing their foreheads. "Guy will drive you home later today. Behave and have fun."  
  
"Love you, too, daddy!" Lena replied then bounced away. She had a tendency to end every sentence with an exclamation, Lex noted with a smirk.  
  
"Love you, daddy," John whispered.  
  
Bending down, Lex gazed at his son firmly. "You'll be okay, John. Don't worry." He smiled to soften his words, hugged the boy again, then straightened up.  
  
Guy was smiling as well, most likely from the affection father and children obviously felt for each other. "See you later, Lex. Say hello to Chloe for me."  
  
"Will do. Thanks again."  
  
He headed down the stone porch steps, only looking back to wave at Lena and John before zooming away in his Jaguar.  
  
******  
  
Chloe let out a sigh of relief when she held the final draft of her most recent article in her hands; she'd been hacking away at the story-- about several mysterious car accidents--for days, and it finally came together.  
  
She stood up from her extremely comfortable desk chair and stretched. Deciding that her husband needed a break, she left her first floor office and marched into his without knocking.  
  
As she usually found him around lunchtime, he was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out the floor length window. Creeping up behind him, she wound her arms loosely around his waist and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Time for a break, babe," she murmured, kissed his shoulder, felt his pulse quicken.  
  
He spun around and smirked at her. "Is it, now?"  
  
She played with the top button of his shirt, teasing him. "Yes. Since you're obviously working extremely hard..."  
  
Lex grinned, letting her remark--which he could have interpreted in a much different way than she'd intended--slide. "What should we do?"  
  
Chloe tightened her grip on his waist, pressed her lips against his neck again. "Oh, I don't know, Mister Luthor. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Well, gee, Misses Luthor, that over there's a really comfy couch..." he teased between deep, breathless kisses.  
  
Her eyebrows raised at this. He'd never been one for...doing intimate things in his office; said it cheapened the whole concept. "The couch?"  
  
"My dear, if you'd like we can move upstairs." As he spoke, Lex was slowly carrying her toward the door.  
  
"You just about read my mind, Sexy Lexy," she shot back, feigning helplessness as he climbed the stairs. "Thank goodness I have a big, strong man to take me there."  
  
When he reached the top of the staircase, he set her down, grinning. "Not anymore you don't."  
  
And then they no longer had time or need to speak; they were too caught up in the vow they'd made seven years earlier to love and cherish each other.  
  
About two hours later they laid across the bed, tangled up together, just smiling. It amazed Chloe how much she had grown to enjoy post-coital cuddling; prior to her relationship with Lex, she had loathed sitting around holding someone. Years later, she couldn't imagine *not* simply gazing at the beauty that was him.  
  
"You're so beautiful it scares me," she remarked, picking up one of his hands and kissing each fingertip.  
  
His eyes twinkled and he gave her the smile that he saved for moments such as the one they were sharing. "You sure know how to make a guy feel warm and fuzzy all over, Clo," he said softly, looking uncharacteristically shy.  
  
The fact that she had used the same phrase many years earlier, in a more sarcastic vein, however, didn't slip her mind. She brought her mouth to his for the kind of kiss that made him tremble all over. It still amused her that she could have such power over the most important man in Kansas.  
  
When he pulled back, he gazed down at her and his breath hitched. She was lying back on her pillow, her blonde hair spilling around her. Her lithe body glistened, and her contented grin made the entire room feel sunny, despite the fact that it was getting overcast outside.  
  
"Looking at you makes me crazy sometimes," he told her sincerely, his voice lowering.  
  
"In a good way, I hope," she returned, her face glowing.  
  
"In a very, very good way," Lex assured her. "You have absolutely no idea how much I love and adore you."  
  
Her inviting mouth was near his again. "I think I have *some* idea..."  
  
"I don't think you do."  
  
She was serious when she leaned back, kisses momentarily forgotten. "Then tell me. Tell me why you love me."  
  
Her husband was impressed; back when Lena was missing, he'd requested the same thing of Chloe, hoping to get rid of the despair they'd been feeling at the time. Those days were, thankfully, long gone; it had never occurred to him that she might, one day, 'turn the tables', so to speak. But she had, and he was thrilled.  
  
"How much time do you have?"  
  
Glancing behind her, she checked the time. "The kids shouldn't be home for half an hour. Let's see how many 'lines' you can fit in during that time."  
  
Lex took a deep breath. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan--that's what you'll always be to me, by the way--because, first of all, you're the most physically perfect woman that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Secondly, I love you because I *know* you're so amazingly beautiful inwardly; hell, you managed to change me."  
  
His wife made a face; she believed that he changed himself. She had told him that so frequently, however, that she knew it was understood.  
  
He was quiet for several moments, looking down at her. "That's it?" she teased.  
  
Biting his lip, Lex shook his head. "Not by a long shot. I'm thinking about how to put everything into words."  
  
"My husband, the amateur poet."  
  
He smirked then spoke. "I'll let the 'amateur' part go this time."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Yeah, yeah; get on with your little declaration of never-ending love and passion."  
  
"Patience has never been a virtue of yours, has it, my dear?" He laughed at her bewilderment before, finally, continuing.  
  
"I also love you because when I wake up in the morning, I know that you'll be lying next to me, and that thought is, basically, what keeps me going during the day; I love you because you're still so damn passionate about whatever issues manage to catch your fancy; I love you because you're so frank and honest; I love you because you aren't afraid to tell me when I upset or disappoint you; I love you because you trust and respect people until they give you reason to feel otherwise; I love you because of the smile that lights up your face whenever Lena and John walk in the room; I love you because of the way you look whenever we're alone; I love you because of the way your eyes sparkle when I say that I love you; I love you because, let's face it, you're so bloody sexy that, sometimes, it hurts to touch you; I love you because you never cease to surprise me with the things you say; I love you because you can cheer me up just by smiling; I love you because--"  
  
He cut himself off when her lips pressed, softly, against his throat. "That's enough, sweetheart," she purred, enjoying, obviously, the way she was affecting him.  
  
"Okay," he replied, his voice trembling as her kisses moved to his ear. "The kids are going to be home soon."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Her hands gripped his arms when she grinned down at him coyly. "We'd better get dressed then, hadn't we?"  
  
"You going to stop kissing me like that?" he asked when her lips captured his again.  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"Not particularly, but you have to if you actually want me to make it downstairs again."  
  
"Or..." she prompted him knowing the answer full well, but wanting to hear him say it.  
  
"Or we're never leaving the room."  
  
Chloe shifted away from him, pretending to be considering his statement. "As much as I'd love to, I love the kids too much to not see them ever again."  
  
Before she could get off the bed, Lex lowered his mouth to her neck and gave her a tender kiss just below her earlobe. "I'm inclined to agree. I love you."  
  
Her eyes shone. "Seems I've heard that before. I love you, too, babe."  
  
The sound of several car doors slamming made them start. In a flash they were dressed and bolting downstairs.  
  
When Chloe opened the door, she was breathless. Guy simply smiled at her. "Hello, Chloe. Happy anniversary."  
  
*Did Lex mention it to him?* She returned his warm smile and told him to come in. He declined, saying that he had to hurry.  
  
Then she was kneeling down and her children were in her arms. Kisses, hugs, and 'I missed you's' were exchanged before she remembered that their tutor was still standing on the doorstep, smiling strangely.  
  
Chloe cleared her throat. Something about the look on his face made her slightly nervous. "Your check for the month is in the mail."  
  
Guy nodded. "Yes, I got it yesterday, thank you."  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"You bet. Bye, guys. Bye, Chloe." He gave her one last, lingering glance before heading down the steps.  
  
"Come on; let's go see what you're father's doing." Taking her children's hands, she wrote the paranoid feeling off as nothing  
  
SOON TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Bigmouth Strikes Again

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. The title comes from the Smiths' song of the same name.  
  
Spoilers: for the first chapter and 'Save Me', I guess  
  
Feedback: If you're going to be sweet, sure; if not, keep your flames to yourself. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews! I now know where I'm taking this, I'm simply not at all sure how I'm going to get there. It will all come together eventually, regardless of how pointless this chapter turns out to be. I apologize for all the schmoop; the two of them really do have minds of their own. Instead of getting the plot going, Lex insisted that he and his wife have more tender moments. *rolls eyes* I'm such a push-over when it comes to sexy men like him. Next chapter will definitely have a point, I swear on the chunk of meteor that killed Lana's parents.  
  
  
  
Bigmouth Strikes Again  
  
******  
  
Since she started working at home, it had evolved into a tradition of sorts; around lunchtime every day, Chloe and Lex would stop whatever work in which they were engrossed, and spend time together. Usually she would be the first to take a break, but he sometimes surprised her.  
  
At the beginning, they would fool around. Though they still did occasionally--like on their anniversary--the Luthors began to prefer discussions and coffee to acts of physical intimacy. (This is not to say that the passion had left their marriage; they simply saved those activities for later.)  
  
The day after their anniversary was no exception. Lex set down his disgustingly expensive black pen and glanced at his high tech watch. (He still had the Napoleon watch from his mother, but he rarely wore it. Instead, it rested in a locked case in the top drawer of his desk.)  
  
According to his other timepiece, it was noon exactly. Smiling to himself, he shut the door to his office quietly, and then crept into the next room.  
  
Chloe was hunched over the keyboard of her iMac, writing furiously, the tip of her tongue protruding from her lips as she concentrated. In lieu of a verbal greeting, he leaned over and gently lifted her hands off the keys.  
  
She swiveled around in her chair, startled. After a beat, her face visibly relaxed. "Hey, Lex. Let me just finish this paragraph." Before she could face the desk again, he'd tapped the 'save' key and shut the lid of her computer.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me," he said firmly. "You and I both know that if I let you finish a paragraph, you'll never stop writing. And frankly, my dear, I've been waiting three hours to see you again." Even though they were in the house together all day, they made a point to act like they weren't; seeing each other more than once during the normal work hours could have proven disruptive and distracting.  
  
Chloe relented and returned his smile. "I like keeping you waiting, darling." The couple kissed for a moment or two, getting the passionate stuff out of the way for a while. "Wow," she whispered when they headed for the living room. "How the *hell* did I survive without your damn good kisses throughout college?"  
  
"Suck up," he shot back. His wife grinned and perched on the black leather couch, tucking her legs underneath her. Lex dropped onto the matching chair that rested on the other side of the blue Oriental rug. Each studied the other intensely for several minutes, almost memorizing the sight of his or her spouse.  
  
"How's business going?" she wondered finally.  
  
"Fabulous," he returned wryly, his usual smirk forming on his lips. He used to not discuss work with her; had thought it was better to leave that stuff in his office. He had decided later that, if she asked a direct question about what he was doing, he'd tell her.  
  
"Great." The silence that filled the entire room wasn't necessarily bad; it just proved, again, that they didn't have to converse in order to enjoy each other.  
  
"Does Guy bother you?"  
  
Lex's blunt question caught her off-guard. Once she collected herself, Chloe shrugged. "Not particularly. Why do you ask?"  
  
His turn to shrug, though he looked unconvincing. "I don't know. There's something about him that really...worries me."  
  
It was rare for him to speak so frankly about feelings that didn't revolve around her or their children. Suddenly concerned, she left the couch and rested on his lap; their loose, unspoken 'rule' against touching during their discussions was thrown out the proverbial window. His arms instantly clasped around her jeans-clad waist, and he let his hands drift up the back of her white button down shirt.  
  
"Need to talk about it?"  
  
Lex's forehead found its way to her shoulder. "I don't know. He just *bothers* me. There's something disturbing about the way he smiles and asks about you."  
  
This got her attention. Tilting his chin so she could see his face, Chloe frowned. "He asks about me." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
*Now you've done it, Lex* He swallowed, nervous. He was rarely ever nervous. "Yeah. About a week ago he wondered how things were going at the Ledger; I never told him where you worked, I never told him what you even did for a living. I don't think you did, either; did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I've never said anything about myself to him. Maybe Lena or John mentioned something?" She was determined to not let Guy's...bizarreness get to her.  
  
The smirk was back on his mouth. "I adore our kids, but I don't think they're aware enough to know what either of us does. And even if they are, why would they talk to their tutor about our jobs? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Her nimble hands began to massage his shoulders. "I'm married to you, Lex; you are, whether or not you acknowledge it, a Luthor--these things get out. You more or less warned me about that the day you proposed."  
  
When the memory came back to him, he broke into a sincere smile. "That's right; I guess I did."  
  
"Remember what you said?" she asked with a sly grin, forgetting about the other topic of conversation for a second. When he shook his head, obviously baffled, she cleared her throat. "You said, 'Clo, darling, I want you to know that, whatever happens, I won't let the press make a mockery of you. No matter how many people I have to pay, how many strings I have to pull, your reputation was stay in tact.' Then you paused and became apprehensive. You! It was fabulous."  
  
Her words elicited a warm chuckle. "Then I proposed, right? I wish like hell that I could recall the rest of what I said; perhaps, however, I was too worried that you'd say 'no' to memorize my speech."  
  
Chloe laughed, her eyes glittering. "That kind of *was* your proposal; I asked you what the hell you were talking about; you got all serious again, then said, 'if you don't agree to marry me, I won't hold anything against you; I will, however, go through the rest of my life a heartbroken, lovesick man. And at the age of twenty-eight, that's not exactly how I want to carry on. I won't pressure you into making a decision immediately.' And that was it."  
  
Lex let out an undignified snort. "Wow; what a bloody romantic I was back then. How did you stand me?"  
  
"Nobody said I did, or that I do." She kissed his smiling mouth quickly. "Maybe I'm using you for your body." Her voice lowered. "Since you are, after all, entirely too sexy. I think it's the fact that you're prematurely bald; there's something irresistible about a young business man who has no hair. Maybe that makes me crazy, but..." She trailed off, very much aware that she was murmuring nonsense into his ear.  
  
In a flash they were on the plush, carpeted floor, giggling like high schoolers; though neither really knew how they got there in the first place.  
  
"Why is it," Lex began thoughtfully after half an hour of passionate making out that resulted in their respective shirts becoming mostly unbuttoned, "that whenever we try to have a normal, serious conversations like two mature adults, we end up rolling around on the floor?" He wasn't being cute; he really did want to know.  
  
Her eyebrows raised and she smirked. "Wow, I guess this time we actually made it to the floor. Huh. In response to your question: I blame it on the fact that you're just an incredibly amazing kisser. Forget this business stuff; you could make us billions by charging all the women in Kansas five cents a minute."  
  
A mock gasp escaped him and he grinned down at her. "Why, Chloe, I'm shocked that you'd suggest turning me into a whore! I haven't so much as touched another woman for at least fifteen years!"  
  
"Wouldn't want you to get bored by little, ol' me."  
  
"Is that insecurity I hear, my love?"  
  
"You aren't denying that I could, someday, bore you."  
  
And then he gave her so firm and loving a kiss that she was speechless for a good, long time afterward. "You haven't...kissed me like that...for years," she gasped, licking her lips as if to remember the sensation his mouth and tongue caused inside her.  
  
Brushing hair off her forehead with the fingers of his left hand, Lex used his right one to stroke her face. "I should do it more often, especially if it'll make you look at me like that again. I want you to know that I will never, ever cheat on you, or lie about anything. You have my word that you never have and never will bore me; no matter what you do or say, you'll always be the most fascinating creature to walk the earth; I will always love and adore you with my entire person."  
  
She ruined his romantic statement by asking a perfectly unromantic question. "Have you been this sappy all along and I've ignored it, or what?"  
  
It made him laugh, so it didn't entirely wreck the mood. "Depends on your definition of, 'all along'."  
  
To avoid his, 'you've made me a better, more complete person' speech, she asked another question. "Back up a minute: how was I looking at you before?" Her forehead furrowed, and he stopped short of telling her how lovely she was.  
  
*'Like I completely opened up to you'; 'Like I made the most profound statement ever'; 'Like you were shocked that I would touch you.'* Nothing sounded sincere enough. "You were looking at me like I was the only person who mattered. It's an over-used expression, but that's the only way I can describe it."  
  
Chloe nodded slowly, smiled shyly. "We should get back to work."  
  
"This isn't work?"  
  
"Get up, damnit!" she insisted with a laugh.  
  
He feigned annoyance. "If I must."  
  
******  
  
The newspaper clipping was yellowed and brittle from age. Guy knew he shouldn't have taken it out while his students were still in the room, but he couldn't help himself. John and Lena were bent over math worksheets at the coffee table, completely ignoring him; he had a few moments to himself.  
  
'LEX LUTHOR WEDS LONG-TIME GIRLFRIEND', read the large, bold caption above the black and white photo. Guy let his eyes wash over the image, drinking in the sight of a grinning Lex and his laughing wife. *They're so unbelievably happy* he told himself sternly. *So beautiful together*  
  
"Guy, I'm done!" Lena tugged on the sleeve of his forest green dress shirt. "Can you check it?" She thrust a paper into his unoccupied left hand. With his right, he carefully slid the old photo into his desk drawer again.  
  
"Sure, Lena," he replied with false cheerfulness. He grabbed his red pen and focused on the twenty problems. *Wow, she's good*. Lena missed two questions, and Guy was extremely proud. "That a girl, Lena!" She beamed. "Do you know what you did wrong?"  
  
The girl chewed anxiously on her lower lip; she wanted desperately to please him by understanding her errors. The first incorrect problem was, 'eight plus two hundred and three equals ___'. She had said, 'two hundred and twenty-one', though she didn't remember why.  
  
"Um, the answer is...two hundred and eleven?" she guessed, darting her eyes to his expectant face. When he nodded, she broke into a grin again.  
  
"Very good! What about the other one?" he continued calmly.  
  
'Nine times eight equals ___'; Lena was less sure about that one, as they had only begun the multiplication tables two days before. She wrote 'sixty-four' in a moment of panic. "I don't know that one," she admitted, her face falling.  
  
Sighing, Guy rubbed her back. "Don't worry; you'll get it. How about you draw nine sets of eight lines and then count them?" He pressed his pen into her tiny hand.  
  
Her jaw set and she turned to the paper, determined. Guy was struck by how much she looked like her mother... *Stop it! Pay attention to the kids.*  
  
Leaving Lena to her task, he moved to the table where John was busy. "How's it going, John?"  
  
He whipped his head around, his concentration broken. "Okay, I guess. I need a little help with my multiplication." John's voice was barely above a whisper and his face was red, like he was about to cry. He took his work much seriously than his sister; Guy had to wonder if, just maybe, Lex hurt his children when they did poorly.  
  
*If he does, I'll kill him. If he touches Chloe, I'll torture him* The dark thoughts no longer concerned him; he let them come when they did. "What are you having trouble with?" Kneeling down, he peered over his younger charge's shoulder. 'Seven times six' was giving him problems.  
  
"What do you think the answer is?" Guy prompted gently.  
  
John took a deep breath. "I know seven multiplied by five is thirty- five, but I can't get this one!" His hand banged against the table.  
  
A smile crossed Guy's firm mouth; kids were cute when they were angry. "Well, John, you know what five sevens make, right? What do you get when you add another seven?"  
  
His face scrunched up and he held up his hands. "Lemme see." He started at thirty-five and ticked off seven fingers, counting silently. "Oh! Forty-two!"  
  
Ruffling John's hair, Guy chuckled. "There you go."  
  
"Seventy-two!" Lena yelped, having solved her own difficult question. He congratulated her with a hug.  
  
A quick glance at his old-fashioned watch alerted him that it was time for them to leave. "Great job today, you two. Since it's Friday, no homework." They were diligent workers, so he liked giving them a break occasionally.  
  
He received hugs and exuberant, 'thank you's before they scrambled for their coats and empty lunchboxes. Once Lena and John were zipped into their jeans jackets, he ushered them to the door.  
  
"Stay in your own seat, Lena!" John shrieked when the car started moving. "Don't squish me!"  
  
His sister, Guy noted from the mirror, was shoving John against the door and laughing with delight. "Lena," Guy said so firmly that her eyes widened, "don't do that to your brother. What would your parents say?"  
  
At that statement, she gasped. Guy *knew* then that Lex must have hurt her at some point. The thought of the stuck-up, ungrateful billionaire slapping his family was infuriating. "Lena, I'm sorry," he added, his tone softer. "Be honest with me: does your father hit you?" It was wrong to ask, but he had to find out.  
  
Lena frowned. "No way. Daddy wouldn't do that; he told us that he loves us to much to do anything like that."  
  
"Does he hit your mother?"  
  
John, who had instantly gotten over his issue with his sister, spoke up. "No! Daddy and Mommy *love* each other!"  
  
Something seemed off to Guy; as he turned onto their street, he ventured another inquiry. "Did he tell you to say that if anyone asked?"  
  
"Nope. His daddy hit him, though, and he tells us all the time that he'll never hurt us or Mommy."  
  
*They're in denial. Poor things* "Okay. I just had to ask. Don't tell them, all right?" He pulled into the Luthors; long, winding driveway then faced his students. "Have a good weekend; see you on Monday."  
  
They smiled, wished him the same, then bounced up the front door. After a second, he unbuckled his seat belt and followed them. They weren't tall enough to reach the brass, lion-shaped doorknocker, so he banged it twice.  
  
Lex threw open the ominous door almost immediately. When he saw his children, his face glowed. "Hey, you two." Hugs and kisses were exchanged, then he sent them off to find Chloe.  
  
"There they are," Guy said dumbly, his vision turning red when he noticed the smug way Lex was glancing at him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again. See you in a couple days." The door was shut before he could say anything else.  
  
Annoyed--he knew Lex didn't like him, but Guy didn't understand why-- he strode back to his car and roared away. *How does Chloe live with that ass? Poor woman. I bet he forced her into the marriage*  
  
******  
  
Lex found his family in the living room; Chloe was in the middle of the couch, Lena and John on either side of her. They were describing what they'd learned--complete with gesticulations--and telling her how much fun they'd had.  
  
"Glad to hear it, my dears."  
  
He leaned against the wall, frowning inwardly. Guy still bothered him, no matter how much the kids insisted they loved him. Shrugging, he decided to let it go; he was certain there was nothing really wrong with the tutor.  
  
Chloe smiled down at him when he settled on the floor and rested against her legs. "Have any homework today?" Lex wondered, fully prepared to help them if necessary.  
  
John answered in the negative. "Um, Daddy?" he then began softly.  
  
Twisting around, Lex glanced at him. "Yeah, John? What's up?"  
  
"Guy told us not to tell you that he asked..."  
  
Chloe's eyes grew large. "What did he ask you, John?" There was obvious fear in her tone, Lex noticed. He hoped that his earlier worrying hadn't been the cause of it.  
  
"He asked if Daddy ever hit us or you," Lena chimed in, her own voice curious. "I dunno why."  
  
Swearing under her breath, Chloe stared at her husband; Lex moved himself onto the couch and slung his arm around her shoulder. "That *bastard*!" she muttered before thinking. Ignoring Lex's shocked glance-- they tried to never curse in front of their children--she went off on a rant. "Who the *hell* does he think he is, anyway? We're rich so we abuse our kids? That's just bloody wonderful; I'm tempted to go over to his apartment and give him a piece of my mind. Some nerve he has to accuse you of such a thing. Wow, I'm shocked." She would have said more had Lex not gently placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"That's enough, Clo," he ordered softly. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't want to mention it to him. Maybe he had a reason for asking; you've seen how many child abuse cases are in the papers these days."  
  
He forced himself to smile at his beloved children; he didn't want them to be concerned. "You did a good thing by telling us." When they tentatively smiled back, he grasped their tiny, cool hands in his large, warm ones. "You know I'd never hurt any of you, don't you?"  
  
They nodded quickly. "Of course, Daddy! We know you love us and Mommy," Lena replied.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. We love you," John assured him. Then they were climbing into his lap, hugging him.  
  
Chloe kissed his cheek, whispered that she loved him, and hugged him as well. After returning the sentiment, Lex felt himself relax a bit. *No reason to bring it up again. Guy was just looking out for his students. I have to admire him for that*  
  
******  
  
Dinner was long over, and Chloe was busy reading Lena a story in her room. Lex passed by the master bedroom on the way to find their son; John was a genius when it came to avoiding bedtime. When he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the door was open a crack, he knew he'd discovered John's newest hiding place.  
  
With a sly grin--he almost enjoyed playing 'hide and seek' with his boy every night--Lex snuck into the room. "Oh, John? Are you in here somewhere?"  
  
Instead of the giggles that usually greeted him when he located John, Lex saw the boy standing in front of Chloe's dresser, staring intently at a framed photograph.  
  
"Buddy, what's up? You're not hiding." He rested a hand on John's shoulder and was surprised when he jumped.  
  
"Daddy, why does Guy have a copy of this picture?" John's eyes, though betraying the sleepiness he usually tried to cover up, were filled with confusion.  
  
Lex didn't need to see the photo to know which one it was; he and Chloe were standing on the mansion's porch, fresh from their wedding ceremony. His arms were around her waist and he was grinning like an idiot. Her hands were on his chest and she was laughing at something he'd whispered to her. Clark, who was Lex's best man, had snapped the picture to be used for their wedding announcement in the Daily Planet.  
  
*Why 'does' Guy have this picture? It only ran in the Planet for a day, then Clark pulled it* Lex hadn't wanted an announcement at all; he was concerned that the tabloids would talk trash about Chloe because she married him. She, however, had persuaded him that it would be all right.  
  
"How do you know that, John?" Lex calmly wondered. Scooping up his younger child, he carried him to his room.  
  
John waited to answer until the door was shut and he was tucked safely underneath his race car comforter. "He was looking at it while we were working. He was lookin' at it like you look at Mommy when you think we aren't paying attention."  
  
The second sentence made Lex smirk, but then he focused on the rest of what John said. "Okay," he said softly, bending down to kiss his son's forehead. "Thank you for telling me, but don't think about it anymore; it's nothing. I love you, sweetheart."  
  
"I won't. Love you too, Daddy."  
  
Switching off the race car lamp that rested on top of John's headboard, Lex let himself out.  
  
When he and Chloe were in bed a few moments later, he decided to tell her. "Clo?"  
  
She set down the murder mystery she had been engrossed in, using her index finger to keep her place. "Yeah?"  
  
*You have to tell her. She has to be aware* He slid a bookmark into his own book--a biography of President Nixon--and sighed. "John says that Guy has a copy of our wedding photo."  
  
Her forehead furrowed. "I'm sure lots of people do."  
  
He agreed silently, then forged ahead. "He also said Guy was staring at it like I stare at you when the kids aren't looking."  
  
This piqued her interest. "Huh."  
  
Lex shifted so he was resting on his pillow. Through a yawn, he remarked, "you're determined to not let this bug you, aren't you?"  
  
Facing him, she blew a stream of air through her lips. "I didn't say it didn't bother me; I just don't feel like thinking about it. Maybe in the morning it'll get to me." She kissed him warmly, putting an end to their discussion. "'Night, Lex." She turned off her lamp, bathing the room in darkness.  
  
He smiled, stroked her cheek. "'Night, Clo. Love you."  
  
She pulled him closer and settled into his comforting arms. "Love you, too."  
  
The mansion was quiet as its occupants slept, enveloped in a blanket of safety and warmth.  
  
MORE COMING SOON! 


	3. Panic

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. The title comes from the Smiths song of the same name.  
  
Spoilers for: 'Save Me'  
  
Author's Note: I'm still shocked that Mister Fordman *and* Principal Kwan died in 'Crush'. Wow. Did anybody else want to cry when Lex visited his mother's grave? Anyway, none of that has anything to do with this story; I just wanted to throw that out.  
  
Panic  
  
******  
  
Martha stood in the doorway, shaking the water droplets from her long reddish hair before stepping into the house. "Hello!" she called, peeking into the living room.  
  
Chloe glanced up from the novel she was reading and grinned. "Hey, Martha! Thanks so much for coming over; Lex and the kids are out shopping or something, and I got lonely." Hugs and cheek kisses were exchanged then the women traipsed into the dining room for coffee.  
  
"No problem; I've nothing else to do except bake pies these days. Which reminds me.." She extended a box with a shy smile before taking a seat around the large, square table.  
  
With a squeal, Chloe lifted the lid. "Oh, *Martha*, you're the best." She inhaled the rich apple cinnamon scent and sighed. "I absolutely love you."  
  
Martha beamed with pride. "Consider it a late anniversary present."  
  
Chloe scurried into the kitchen, box in hand, talking over her shoulder while she made fresh coffee. "How have you been lately? We haven't really had much opportunity to chat; is everything going well?" She almost added, 'I know this time of year is hard for you', but decided that a reminder of Jonathan Kent's tragic death was the last thing her dear friend needed.  
  
To her credit, Martha seemed to be her normal, cheery self. "I've been...fine. Granted, I miss him more every day, but the fact that he died so pointlessly doesn't affect me anymore. Well, okay, there are nights when I wake up and wonder if things could have happened differently, had I been with him; then I remind myself that he was the one loading the rifle. Even if I saw it go off, I never would have been able to react--I'm sorry to lay this all on you." Taking a deep breath, she warded off a sob.  
  
Chloe set a pair of steaming mugs on the table then smiled compassionately. "I was actually asking about that; I just didn't want to sound tactless by bringing it up."  
  
Chuckling, the older woman clasped Chloe's hand from across the table. "You're not tactless. I really appreciate your friendship, you know. You've always meant a lot to me." She took a sip of coffee then continued speaking with a wry grin. "I had it on good authority that you would marry Clark someday. Now, don't get me wrong; I adore Lex, and you two are fabulous together, but I envisioned having you for a daughter-in- law."  
  
"That would've been something; Clark marrying me, I mean," Chloe whispered, a bit wistful as she brought her cup to her lips. "But, hell, I'm happy that we get to spend time together; I considered you the mother I never had. Still do, to a certain extent."  
  
They shared a warm smile as they discussed the usual topics: Lex, the kids, work. It was the kind of afternoon that both women secretly cherished. Friends and coffee were always a perfect combination.  
  
Half an hour had passed when a familiar sounding car swung into the driveway. Doors slammed and little feet in little rain boots slapped against the ever-dampening pavement. "We're home," Lex announced dramatically several minutes later.  
  
"Mooooomy!" John and Lena shouted in unison. Their boots left big, wet prints in the carpet while they ran about the first floor, searching for their mother.  
  
"Guys," Lex groaned, "take your boots off *before* you run amok." He tossed his black leather coat on the floor--he'd been aiming for the ornate coat rack--just as his wife made her presence known.  
  
"Leeex," she mimicked, "Hang your wet coat up in the laundry room *before* you declare your undying love for me."  
  
Grinning, he kissed her quickly; moving away when their children rushed back into the foyer and threw themselves at Chloe. "Hey, you two. Where were you, anyway?" she wondered, sweeping them into a hug.  
  
John chewed on his lip to stifle a grin. "'s a surprise, Mommy," he whispered.  
  
Raising her eyebrows in her husband's general direction, she turned to Lena. "I suppose you were sworn to secrecy as well."  
  
Her bright red pigtails bounced, she nodded so hard. "Yup, yup. Daddy bought us *ice cream*!"  
  
"Well," Chloe continued, smirking at Lex, "it just so happens that Martha brought us something yummy. Why don't you go find her?"  
  
"Maaartha!" They were off in a flash, leaving the couple alone.  
  
"A surprise, huh?" she teased, winding her arms around Lex's waist and leaning against his chest. "Feeling guilty about something?"  
  
When he noticed the sly grin on her face, he swallowed the urge to deny what she was implying. "I had to get the kids out of the house; you needed a break. And, anyway, I have to do something with all my money."  
  
Why his statement made her laugh, Lex didn't know. "Do you remember, years ago, when you bought me flowers for the first time?"  
  
Unlike a few days before--when he hadn't recalled how he'd proposed to her--he did remember the event in question. It made him smirk. "Of course I do; after the party that started everything. I called around Metropolis for hours looking for Birds of Paradise. I finally managed to scrounge up a dozen, and then I agonized for two hours about what to say in the card. And then, the next day, you told me to, 'forego the sentimental crap'. I felt like such an ass, though I really, totally knew I loved you; you had the balls to insult me!" It was his turn to laugh.  
  
"Are you guys coming in here to eat some real good pie?" Lena shouted, from the dining room, through a mouthful of apples.  
  
"Just a minute, sweetie," Chloe returned. The pair lazily made their way to the other room, still talking about that day. "I didn't think you were an ass," she assured her husband. "In fact, I was touched by the gesture. Still-"  
  
He groaned in mock annoyance. "Is this your, 'there are other, better ways to show one's devotion than through material things' speech?"  
  
Ignoring him, she plowed ahead. "Still, I *was* a bit peeved that you spent all that money on me, especially when you didn't know how I felt about you."  
  
Their conversation came to a halt when they glided into the dining room. Accepting plates of pie from Martha gratefully, the Luthors slid into chairs next to their children and spent a good, long time with the people they loved.  
  
The knock was loud and succinct. Five heads whipped around in that direction, five pairs of eyes peered into each other. When the sound came again, Lex stood and walked calmly to the foyer.  
  
"Hullo, Mister Luthor. Is your wife around?" This greeting was from a short, thin, exuberant man holding a clipboard.  
  
"What do you want?" Lex wondered casually. A delivery truck was running in the driveway, the man wore a uniform.  
  
The other man held out a stuffed cream-colored envelope. "She has a package that only she can sign for."  
  
Mystified--when couldn't he, Lex Luthor, sign for something?--he rotated around. "Clo, could you come here for a second?"  
  
Footsteps and laughter, then she was by his side. "Yes?"  
  
The clipboard was in her face. "Sign for this, if you wouldn't mind. Seems pretty fancy; you have a secret admirer?" The delivery man grinned, but Lex and Chloe were confused.  
  
She scribbled her signature across the indicated line, thanked the man, and gingerly brought the envelope to the table. It was extremely light, and seemed harmless, but Lex wasn't so sure.  
  
"Let me see it," he ordered, holding out his hand. Once she gave it to him, he hefted it on his palm. He darted to the foyer and returned wearing his leather driving gloves. Gritting his teeth, he pried open a corner.  
  
"Um, darling?" she whispered, laughter in her voice. "It's not that big of a deal, and I *can* do things like that for myself."  
  
Blinking his long lashes, he ceased his careful operation. He was silent for so long that everyone at the table studied him. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, babe. Got a little...worried is all. I didn't want some psychopathic fan of the Ledger to be sending you hate mail."  
  
"No press is bad press," she chirped, prying the half-opened envelope from his loose grip. "Let's see who could possibly be sending me--"  
  
Her eyes widened when the contents were on the table. "Lex, you shouldn't have."  
  
His face was ashen when he replied, his usually confident voice trembling. "I honestly didn't send that to you."  
  
Beside them, Martha gasped as she read a note that had fluttered to the floor. "My *god*."  
  
MORE SOON! 


	4. Pretty Girls Make Graves

Couple(s): Lex/Chloe  
  
Rating: PG-13 for thematic elements  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. The song lyrics are from 'I Alone' by Live. The title comes, yet again, from a Smiths song.  
  
Spoilers for: the rest of the series, I guess  
  
Feedback: If you're nice, yes! Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be used to burn rough drafts of my as-yet-untitled novel.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry the last one was so short! I'm hoping to make this chapter a bit longer, though I'm not making promises. :-) There are times when I just need to end a section, regardless of length.  
  
Pretty Girls Make Graves  
  
******  
  
Guy berated himself all the way home from the post office. "That was a completely idiotic thing to do," he told himself angrily, spitting at his reflection in the rearview mirror. "Whatever happened to smooth, subtle Guy? That was *a little bloody much, Guy!*"  
  
The rain was coming down in torrents, so he blindly pulled his run- down sedan into the nearest parking lot. Turning off the engine, he listened to the sharp sounds. Each drop of water that hit his windshield felt like another nail driving into his skull. He just wanted a reprieve from the ache.  
  
******  
  
"That's awfully poetic," Lex managed to choke out while he perused the note that had come with the white rose.  
  
"It's part of a song, Lex," his wife told him flatly, tapping the single flower against the table so rapidly that it was a large, white blur.  
  
'I alone love you  
  
I alone tempt you  
  
I alone love you,  
  
Fear is not the end of this...  
  
Only love can save us now'  
  
"What sort of sick freak would do something like this?" Martha spoke up, flipping through a stack of black and white photos with morbid curiosity.  
  
"I've never seen those before in my life," Lex added, pointing a shaking hand to the pictures. Every last one was of Chloe: Chloe laughing, Chloe hugging her children, Chloe kissing Lex, Chloe engrossed in her work...Chloe undressing. There had to be a dozen, at the very least.  
  
John and Lena had been set out of the room when the adults had discovered what was in the envelop. They were obliviously watching TV in the second-floor rec room.  
  
"Whoever this person is, he knows you very, very well." Lex was too numb to say anything other than the obvious; someone had apparently been following his family--his WIFE!--and taking photos; stealing their privates moments. His skin crawled with revulsion.  
  
"I'm going to go see what the kids are doing," Chloe told them almost inaudibly. Before she could leave the room, Lex reached out and embraced her. "Not now," she muttered sharply, shoving him away.  
  
Lex banged his forehead against the table until his vision started to blur. Martha, still shocked herself, clasped one of his shaking hands in hers. "He watched her *undress*, for crying out loud! What's he going to do next? Install cameras in our bedroom?" Now he wasn't numb; he was hysterical.  
  
Getting him to stand, Martha hugged him tightly. "My beloved Chloe," he kept repeating over and over, much like a pitiful child. "My beloved wife completely *exploited* by some pervert! Is nothing sacred anymore? If he does anything like this again, he'll have hell to pay." Lex's entire tall, lanky body was shaking from anger.  
  
"What more do they want from my family and me? Haven't we been through enough?"  
  
There was nothing Martha could say to calm him; she was as enraged as he. A woman she loved like a daughter had been turned into an object by someone that wouldn't make himself known. "That bastard," she heard herself mutter.  
  
Lex's rant stopped as he stared down at her. Never, in all the years they'd been acquainted and, later, good friends, had he heard her swear. "I'll torture him slowly. Very, very slowly. Little cuts on the back of his wrists every five minutes, until he loses too much blood to survive; that's when I'll chop him into little pieces. The best idea I've ever had."  
  
She had never known him to be the violent type; he was more into threats and blackmail. However, she certainly didn't blame him for wanting to physically harm the man who was, quite obviously, dangerously obsessed with Chloe.  
  
"Can I help you, Lex?" Martha whispered without thinking. "There are a few things I'd love to do to him myself. Never underestimate the pain that can be caused by a welding torch."  
  
******  
  
Tick, tick, tick. Chloe allowed the sounds of his watch to calm her while they read in bed, later that evening. Every few pages he would glance over at her, sometimes open his mouth like there was something her wanted to tell her. She tried to ignore him, but he was beginning to get irritating.  
  
"Need to say something?" Despite her best efforts to remain casual, some anger crept into her tone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex whispered, his mesmerizing icy eyes full of remorse.  
  
"Why the hell are you sorry?" she returned evenly, not looking away from the book she was holding; she'd given up actually paying attention to it a long time ago.  
  
"You *know* why; he bloody watched you constantly. I don't even want to know how he took a few of those pictures. I'll do whatever I can to find him."  
  
She slapped his hand away from her face. "I can fight my own battles, Lex. Don't patronize me; you have no...reason..to..be...sorry. Okay? This is nothing; it'll pass."  
  
Nodding, he turned his eyes back to the page upon which he was attempting to focus. The words swam in front of his eyes, so he banged the cover shut and tossed it on the floor. "I don't see how you can be so calm about this; I'm not."  
  
"This isn't about you, Lex." The scorn in her voice rendered him speechless. "God, you can be so self-centered sometimes; not everything is a personal attack against you."  
  
Her words stung, but he knew she was simply taking her anger out on him. "You don't mean that," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do! You can't get away with telling me what I do or don't mean; I do have a brain, I can make my own decisions. All you've ever done is treat me like an underling. I thought you'd changed; you told me you did. I'm beginning to wonder why I even married you in the first place!" She clenched her fists to keep from yelling at him; it wouldn't do to awaken Martha--who was staying for a few days--or the kids.  
  
What she said wasn't true; they both knew it. However, he couldn't help being saddened by her statement. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he whispered through fast, trembling breaths. "For what it's worth, I love you."  
  
"Save it," she shot back, shifting away from his touch. "Maybe everyone was right about you all along."  
  
The proverbial knife twisted farther into his heart. He was gasping for breath, stunned. *My God, she's serious!* She had a penchant for overreacting on occasion, but Lex could identify those moments easily. "Then why don't you leave me?" he finally asked, bracing himself for her response.  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
******  
  
Sunday brunch was thick with tension. Chloe had given Lex a look when they'd taken their seats at the table, but he hadn't a clue what she was trying to convey. Usually, when they fought, the person who started it would apologize the next day. The only problem that morning was that Lex couldn't decide where the blame lay.  
  
His thoughts kept revolving around one sentence: 'Maybe I should.' She wanted to leave him; as much as he feverently believed she was simply reacting to stress, he instinctively felt that she meant it.  
  
*Bless you, Martha* Having picked up on the older Luthors' discomfort, Clark's mother took it upon herself to take care of John and Lena. She had woken them, made breakfast, and spent several hours playing with them in the rec room.  
  
"Are you no longer talking to me?" Lex wondered calmly. They were alone in the living room; he was pretending to read on the couch, she was standing in front of him, staring out the floor-length window.  
  
No reply from his wife.  
  
"You realize, don't you, that you'll never get through this if you don't let me take care of you." Oh, was *that* the wrong thing to say! He unconsciously slid down the couch when she whirled around, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Were you not listening to me last night? Of course you weren't; you were only thinking about yourself. I don't need you to take care of me, I don't need you to fight for me, I plain don't need you." Her chest was heaving; she was about to rant again.  
  
"Why are you with me, then?" It killed him to ask.  
  
Without another word, she stalked out of the room. Two minutes later the front door slammed. His nerves were on fire while he waited for the inevitable.  
  
Sure enough, her car started.  
  
He didn't start shaking until he heard tires squealing against the wet road.  
  
******  
  
*She left me* The more he told himself that, the less he accepted it.  
  
"Are you sure she wasn't just going to blow off steam?" Martha's heart went out to him; he was pale and on the verge of crying. Luckily the kids had fallen asleep while watching TV; she had no idea how to explain what had happened. She could only pray that Chloe would return.  
  
"No; when she gets tense, she writes. She really let me have it last night, said that she didn't know why she'd married me. Today was the last straw apparently. I need a drink." He dragged his body off the couch and to his office.  
  
Not sure what else to do, Martha followed him. He'd stopped drinking hard liquor once they married--he still drank wine with dinner, but he no longer got drunk. It surprised her that he still had alcohol in the house.  
  
She leaned against the wood-paneled wall, watching while he poured himself a shot of what looked like brandy. Gulping that down, he unbuttoned the top of his crisp blue dress shirt. He set down the glass and picked up a pool cue.  
  
After breaking cleanly, he spoke. "You know," he lined up a shot, "I never did think she really loved me. Sure, she said she did, but maybe it was all a lie." He emphasized the last word by hitting two balls into the corner pocket.  
  
"I don't think so," Martha rekarked.  
  
Glancing at her from his position, crouched over the table, Lex smirked. "Please. This is *me* we're talking about; maybe if she'd married Clark," another 'crunch' as his stick connected with a striped ball, "she'd be serious. No, Clark wouldn't have been as stupid as I was. Hell, if she weren't a Luthor, none of this would have happened." With a grunt, he cleared the red velvet table.  
  
He was back at the bar in a second, downed a few more shots. "I don't blame her." His voice was already slurred.  
  
"Put the bottle down, Lex," Martha ordered, marching across the room and yanking the decanter from his fist. "Think about Lena and John."  
  
Lex laughed in her face, his breath heavy with alcohol, and reached for the half-empty bottle again. In a moment of panic, Martha let it crash to the floor. "'course I thought about 'em. I thought about how *selfish* she was bein' by leavin' them alone!"  
  
Martha slapped him.  
  
******  
  
There was no where else she could go. Martha was at the house, Clark and Lois lived too far away, Pete and Lana were out of town, her father would have had a cow if he heard about the incident; she didn't want to go into the package and, subsequently, the fight in which she and Lex were embroiled.  
  
That was how she found herself pulling up in front of Guy's house. The rain was still coming down, and she was drenched by the time she reached the porch. *Be here, please!* she begged as she pounded on the door.  
  
"Just a second!" he called. Footsteps, then he was smiling quizzically. "Chloe, hi! What's wrong?"  
  
"Guy, can I--come in for a while? Lex and I had a huge fight and I didn't know where to go..." His arm was around her shoulders, and he led her through the cheerfully decorated home. Once he sat her on a plaid loveseat, he ran off to grab a blanket.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" He perched next to her, held her hand.  
  
She stared into his calming green eyes that were set off by his green t-shirt. He was openly concerned. "I don't know," she sighed, wiping her damp cheeks.  
  
"If you do, go ahead; I don't mind. I have a minor in psychology, anyway." Guy smiled warmly.  
  
The edges of her lips curved into a smirk. "I appreciate the offer. Lex was just being the world's biggest pig."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
The question sparked something on her face. It looked to him like...fear. "No, no."  
  
"Are you sure?" Guy's voice lowered as he brushed hair out of her eyes tenderly.  
  
"Yes, Guy." Biting her lip, she froze; his mouth was resting against her neck.  
  
"Chloe, I love you."  
  
******  
  
Blinking rapidly, Lex gaped at his friend, sobering up quickly. His cheek was burning. "Why did you *do* that?"  
  
Martha raised her eyebrows, not even thinking about saying she was sorry. "Because you were bad-mouthing her. I understand you're angry, but that's no reason to get drunk; no reason to trash your wife!  
  
As much as I adore you, Lex, if I ever catch you drinking again, I'll be forced to get nasty."  
  
His shot glass slipped out of his hand and shattered. "I understand....thank you."  
  
She nodded once, led him from the office. "You're welcome. If you're fully sober, you should go check on your kids; they've picked up on some of the stress."  
  
He swallowed, no longer shaking. "Right. Don't go yet?"  
  
Smiling, Martha patted his cheek. "I have every intention of staying until she comes back."  
  
"May as well move in, then," he muttered before ascending the stairs.  
  
******  
  
"Guy, don't!" Chloe whispered when he brought his mouth to hers. "Stop!"  
  
"You need me; not Lex. I'll make you happy," he assured her.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
He fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: strong PG-13 for thematic material  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. From now on, just assume the titles come from Smiths songs. :-)  
  
Spoilers for: nothing, I don't think.  
  
Feedback: If you're nice, certainly! Constructive criticism is fine; flames will be used to keep MR and myself warm at night.  
  
Author's Note: This picks up right where 'Pretty Girls Make Graves' left off.  
  
That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore  
  
******  
  
"I mean it, Guy, *stop*!" This time Chloe punctuated her words with a shove to his shoulder.  
  
He had successfully undone her shirt and had yanked off his own. "Don't play hard-to-get, Chloe. I've waited long enough," he whispered. Suddenly they were lying on the floor, and she was pinned beneath his weight. Her shirt was thrown on the couch as his mouth descended on hers again.  
  
She'd expected his kisses to be harsh and rough; instead they were soft and gentle. If she closed her eyes tightly, she could pretend he was Lex and it wouldn't be so bad...she had already realized that there was no way to fight him; he was even stronger than he appeared.  
  
"If you love me," she gasped when he broke off the one-sided kiss to continue undressing them both, "you'd stop." Her arms were crushed beneath his, she could have sworn she heard a bone snap. Her vision was swirling, and she felt like fainting.  
  
For some reason, she figured her plea would work. But, instead of getting off of her, he only kissed her more. "No, no; you just need to see what you're missing by being with that ass-husband of yours."  
  
And then he was violating her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
******  
  
It had been six hours since she'd stormed out. Lex was beyond depressed, beyond worried. He was completely petrified. *It's raining pretty hard; maybe she got in an accident. Or maybe she actually plans to divorce me. What if she's lying in a ditch somewhere, and I'm the only one who can find her? No, she's probably at Clark's or Gabe's. I want her to come home; I want her to still be my wife! I just want her to still love me. At the very least, I want her to be 'alive'!*  
  
Explaining to John and Lena why their mother wasn't home had been simple; Martha had told them that Chloe went to visit her father. Being children, they accepted her reason and went back to playing.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Martha asked softly, stepping back into his office.  
  
"Don't suppose you can find my wife," he retorted flatly.  
  
She frowned at the sight of him: he was bent over his desk, scribbling frantically on a document that she knew he wasn't reading. He had grown paler, and his usually-bright eyes were dull and glossed-over. *And she's been gone for less than twenty-four hours. At least for his sake, I pray she returns.*  
  
"Want some coffee?" It was the first thing she thought of.  
  
"Cyanide would be preferable." When he said it, he didn't smirk; he meant it whole-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, Lex," she sighed, plopping her weary body into the black leather armchair that stood directly across from his cluttered desk, "don't do this to yourself."  
  
His eyes lifted from the paper. When he threw his disgustingly expensive pen into the fire, where it landed with a shower sparks, Martha jumped. "Don't do *what*? Don't mourn the fact that the only woman with whom I've ever wanted to spend my life ran out on me? Don't blame myself for making her do so? Don't let it affect me?" He was almost screaming, and she'd never heard him raise his voice. It was terrifying.  
  
Assuming his questions were rhetorical, Martha said nothing. After holding his hard gaze for a beat longer, she quietly let herself out.  
  
"Is Daddy okay? He's been working for a while," Lena remarked, wandering down from the rec room. She clutched a worn, eyeless teddy bear to her chest.  
  
The honesty and concern in the girl's question nearly broke Martha's heart. She hated lying to them, but she and Lex had agreed that the children wouldn't understand the magnitude of what Chloe had done. "Your father's fine. He's just busy with work."  
  
"Can I go say good night to him?"  
  
*He might blow up at her* When the thought struck her, she smiled falsely. "Yeah; why don't I go with you? Where's John?"  
  
"Here," he whispered. He had been crouching in the corner of the stairwell all along, tears in his eyes. "Martha, Mommy left Daddy, didn't she? Guy said she would."  
  
Stifling a gasp, Martha lowered herself next to him. "What?"  
  
The tears fell when she touched him. "Martha, I gotta tell you somethin' real bad."  
  
******  
  
What worried her most of all was the observation that Guy looked and sounded totally normal. There were no maniacal threats, his eyes never lost their friendly glow. He really thought she cared about him.  
  
"Stay with me, my love," he whispered into her ear when it was all over.  
  
"Get off me, you sick bastard," she growled, slapping his cheek.  
  
"Feisty, aren't we?" This amused him. "Do you talk to 'darling' Lex like that?"  
  
"Leave him out of this." Her teeth clenched and she reared back her fist to punch him in the jaw.  
  
"I know you don't care about him, my beloved. He forced you to marry him, and then made you have his children so it appeared to be a happy marriage. He doesn't deserve you; he doesn't deserve your beautiful children. Well, Lena, he can keep: she looks too much like him. John has your eyes; that's all anyone needs to see. I'll take you and the boy in, raise him as my own. And you'll be my wife, just like you always should've been."  
  
When her fist connected with his face, he didn't flinch; in fact, he smirked. "Tough little thing. Did you like the photos I sent? I decided to take up photography the day I first saw you; I wanted to keep a memento of your undeniable beauty. Does Lex tell you how amazing you are? Does he remind you that you make him happy? Does he love your children the way I do?"  
  
"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Most of his weight was in his arms, so he could hold her down. That left his legs vulnerable. Summoning up what strength she had left--her arm was definitely injured, and the attack had left her weak--she kneed him in the crotch.  
  
Biting back a swear, his eyes flashed. "That hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to," she snarled, managing to repeat the action. "Now get the hell off of me!"  
  
When she did it a third time, he was in too much pain to fight. Using every last ounce of energy, she scooted out from underneath him. Blessing the fact that her arm, and not her foot, was the body part she'd hurt, she rushed for the door.  
  
There was no sobbing on Chloe's part; only a numbness that spread throughout her body and settled in her stomach. She wanted to be sick, but didn't intend to leave herself vulnerable again. Her arm screeched in protest when she threw open the massive front door and bounded down the stone steps. Slipping on the third one, she fell and let out a shriek.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Guy called evilly from inside. When she heard the unmistakable sound of a rifle cocking, she scrambled to her feet. "Remember that I can find you wherever you go. I won't chase after you; I know you'll return. Oh, and tell Lex to be careful: if he doesn't stop hurting you, I might be forced to kill him."  
  
Despite the rain, the ringing in her ears, and the blaring car radio, Chloe heard every word crystal clear. She could think of nothing but getting away from him and making certain that he'd left her family alone.  
  
******  
  
Lex leaned against the pool table and regarding his nervous children sternly. "What, exactly, did Guy tell you, John?"  
  
The boy, sitting on Martha's lap, was shaking. "He said that, if Mommy didn't leave you, he'd do somethin' awful to her and you! Then he said if I told, he'd kill me!" His eyes were wide as saucers. Martha tightened her grip around his tiny waist as much to provide comfort as to keep from shouting obscenities.  
  
"Did he say what he'd do to Mommy?" Lex continued, kneeling down. His voice was quiet and gentle. It was an obvious struggle for him to not break something.  
  
"Nope," Lena interjected from the other chair. "Then he...then he spanked us. Real hard. With a belt."  
  
"Oh, my God," their father gasped. "You should have told me immediately."  
  
To Martha, it seemed stupid to reprimand them at a time like that, but she bit her tongue. "Did he only do it once?" she wondered, running through several mental scenarios of what she'd do to Guy if she got her hands on him.  
  
John shook his head slowly, like he wasn't sure if he should. "Uh uh. He said if we told you, you'd fire him. Then he said that, if you *fired* him, he'd come over here and take Mommy away." His bottom lip trembled. "He's not gonna take Mommy, is he?"  
  
"No!" Lex shouted, startling them all. He stroked his children's foreheads lightly, lowering his voice again. "I won't let him."  
  
Even though the office door was shut and the rain was loud against the windows, the quartet heard the door slam open. Jumping to his feet, Lex bolted out of the room. After debating for a second, Martha and the kids followed.  
  
Chloe stood in the foyer, dripping wet and shuddering. She was speaking to her husband  
  
in hushed tones, but her first sentence was fully audible: "Guy just raped me."  
  
******  
  
No one moved or spoke for what felt like hours. Finally, Lena and John hugged their mother's legs. "We missed you, Mommy," they whispered in unison.  
  
Picking them up, Chloe forced herself to smile. "I missed you guys, too. Can you do me a favor and go play? I'll come see you soon." She rested them on the floor quickly, as though her arms were sore.  
  
"But you just got home!" Lena whined, stamping her foot.  
  
Lex was unable to tear his eyes away from his wife, so Martha took Lena's hand. "Sweetie, you know we all love you, right?" A feeble nod. "The adults have some serious stuff to discuss, but when we're all done, we can all spend time together. Can you be a good girl and take John upstairs? Please?"  
  
It was John who took the initiative; he grabbed his sister's arm and yanked her to the stairs. "Guy hurt Mommy," she heard him whisper. "That's why we can't be there. They're gonna get mad at him. He was a jerk."  
  
Lex's mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. He finally emitted a little squeak.  
  
"You know, I'll be back. I think I'm going to be sick," Chloe told them flatly. She glided across the floor, on her way to one of the first floor bathrooms, exuding an air of calmness. Martha was impressed; she herself would have been flipping out.  
  
When Chloe returned, her skin had blanched and she was shivering. Something suddenly made Lex focus; he crushed her to his chest, murmuring meaningless words. They made it to his office, and he found a blanket behind the couch.  
  
"Please don't touch me right now," Chloe requested evenly. Once he'd draped the blanket around her, Lex backed off. "Don't ask me if I'm 'okay', either; I'm going to be fine. And, no, I don't need to cry about this, I don't need to arrest him. I need to be left alone."  
  
"Okay," her husband softly replied. "I'll be with John and Lena if you want me." He was about to leave when he bent down and kissed her forehead. She stiffened, and his face fell even more. "God, I'm sorry, Clo."  
  
"Please go, Lex."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stood straighter. The intense hurt and anger on his handsome face were replaced by stoicism. Only after he'd closed the door did Chloe acknowledge Martha's presence.  
  
"Can you stay with me?" Her facade slipped; she was as vulnerable as a child all of a sudden.  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Martha perched next to her on the loveseat. Instantly Chloe's face was buried against the older woman's sweater.  
  
No words were exchanged; Chloe was too numb to discuss the event. No tears were shed; Chloe was still in shock. The women simply sat on the couch, one giving strength to the other. When Lex checked on them hours later, after putting John and Lena to bed, he found Martha sitting in a chair, staring at the fire.  
  
Wishing her a good night, Lex gingerly picked up his sleeping wife and carried her to bed.  
  
SOON, THERE WILL BE MORE! 


	6. Still Ill

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: the other chapters  
  
Feedback: Yes! Constructive criticism is good; compliments are better. Flames will be used to light my 'Creativity' aromatherapy candles.  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter is weak, but this story is beginning to drive me crazy; I know how it's going to end, and I'm way too anxious to get there. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.  
  
******  
  
Still Ill  
  
There were knives digging into her head; Chloe knew for certain she had a migraine. *Mom used to get migraines; before they found the tumor* She forced her eyes to open, then closed them again when the sunlight drove the knives farther into her skull.  
  
Next to her, Lex was sleeping peacefully. His hands were underneath his pillow; for a few seconds she wondered why he wasn't holding her. Then, it hit her. Guy. The rape. Screaming at her husband to leave her alone. The photos.  
  
*What the hell did I do? I shouldn't have yelled at him; God, he probably hates me now* Biting her lip, she watched his chest rise and fall. Before she could stop herself, she kissed his mouth quickly. He stirred, sighed, then awakened.  
  
"Hey," she whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lex propped himself up on his elbow and frowned. "For what?"  
  
"Saying that I shouldn't have married you; that I wanted to leave. I just freaked out and started using you as a scapegoat. I really do need you; I'll *always* need you. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, I completely understand." Her eyes revealed that she was sincere.  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat; in his embrace, she was safe. "Of course I forgive you, Chloe."  
  
Baffled, it was her turn to frown. "You're not angry?"  
  
"Not at you."  
  
"You're not pitying me, are you?"  
  
"Look at me," he whispered, his voice firm.  
  
She obeyed, staring into his cool eyes.  
  
"I don't pity you; I'm your husband, I'm concerned. As for what you said, sure it hurt, but I knew deep down you didn't mean it. You didn't have anyone else to blame, so you blew up at me. It's perfectly understandable, given the situation." His hand wrapped around hers, and he kissed it gently. "Stop apologizing."  
  
"I love you," she returned, resisting the urge to cry; the need to do so had been building since she left Guy's. However, she refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he scared her. *Of course, I don't think that was his intention. Still, I'm going to keep it together*  
  
"I love you, too." Lex drew his thumb along her cheek. "You're a fighter, you know. That's one of the many things I adore about you. Even so, you've been through a trauma; no one will think less of you if you need to break down."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"At the very least," he continued softly, "let me protect you. I feel like I've failed you somehow; like if I'd done things differently, he wouldn't have found you." A pause, his eyes widened. "God, I just made it about me again."  
  
This made her smile slightly. "Don't worry. It was selfish of me to say that." The smile faded. "He didn't find me; I went to his place. There was no where else I could go, and I needed to be with someone. Then he just...wouldn't stop touching me. I screamed at him, but he *wouldn't stop*. Afterward, he started saying that you don't deserve me, and that I should marry him instead. He wants to adopt John. He said he'd kill you." Her tone was casual, yet a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Shh," he murmured automatically. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"How the hell do you plan to do that?" she shot back. "And what are we going to do about John and Lena's education? We can't send them back there!"  
  
Chloe was trembling, and he was relieved that she finally let herself react. "Don't think about that; right now, you need to get this out of your system. Just let it all go." He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her. "Want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All right; I'll stay. You're fine now. He won't touch you again. Go ahead and cry."  
  
"I want to kill him," she insisted, shaking with sobs. "I really, honestly want to shoot him."  
  
Lex buried his face in her hair and let out a sigh. "So do I, Clo."  
  
******  
  
'LEX LUTHOR WEDS LONG-', the newspaper clipping now read. Satisfied, Guy leered at the other half of the memorable photo which was crumpled on his desk. He smoothed it out one last time, spit on Lex's grinning image.  
  
"You don't know how great you have it, Luthor," Guy growled. Fumbling in the pocket of his jeans, he removed a lighter. "You had to go and throw it all away by hurting them. Consider this a warning." Paper touched flame and the edges blackened. Soon, Lex was reduced to a tiny pile of ash.  
  
Dropping the ashes on the floor, Guy ground them into his maroon rug with the heel of his steel-toed boot. "Burn in hell."  
  
******  
  
Lena slept lightly, like her mother. When Chloe carefully lowered herself onto the edge of her daughter's bed, Lena's bright eyes popped open. "Mommy," she said with a grin. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Smiling herself, Chloe nodded. She wouldn't ever fully recover, but her children didn't need to be burdened by that fact. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking. How are you?"  
  
"Good, now that you're back." They hugged tightly, then Lena peered at her seriously. "Did Guy really hurt you?"  
  
*I shouldn't outright 'lie', but I don't want to concern them. Besides, how do you explain rape to a child?* Bending the truth would do, she decided. "Yes, but I'm okay now. You won't see him again, just so you know; he's not a nice man."  
  
Her daughter's enthusiastic nod was surprising. "I know he isn't. He made me and John cry."  
  
*I should go shoot him right now. Better yet, I should saw his limbs off, one by one. Or have pigs eat him alive, like in 'Hannibal'. He screwed with the wrong family* "He did?" she asked, attempting vainly to remain calm about it.  
  
"We told Daddy, though. Don't worry, Mommy. Daddy will protect us."  
  
Chloe rested her forehead to her daughter's, smiled. "Yeah. How about we do something today; just you and me?"  
  
"Yay! What do you wanna do?" She crawled into her mother's lap and was wrapped in her embrace.  
  
"You decide."  
  
Lena scrunched up her face while she thought. "Maybe we could...no. How about...nah." Then it came to her, and her eyes glowed. "Can you braid my hair?"  
  
She hadn't done that for years; she'd missed it. "Sure, honey. Why don't you get dressed and after breakfast I can do that for you. Is that all you want to do today? We could watch movies or go shopping, too." Chloe wanted to do anything to keep her mind off of Guy.  
  
"Maybe. Can you stay here for a little bit?"  
  
"You bet." Stretching out across the familiar white and pink unicorn comforter--it had belonged to her when she was Lena's age--Chloe let her eyes take in the room.  
  
It had been the nursery years before; the window that had been broken when Lena was kidnapped--*don't think about that, Clo*--had long since been replaced; billowy pink curtains hung over it now. The formerly-yellow walls were a deep pink with light pink trim. Over in the corner stood a white, child-sized rocking chair. Lena's army of dolls and stuffed animals was piled on its soft, pink cushion. The room brought back warm memories of Chloe's own childhood.  
  
"What should I wear today?" Lena wondered, from inside her huge, walk- in closet.  
  
*My daughter, the clothes horse* Chloe thought with a grin, joining her. "Well, what do you feel like?"  
  
The girl scrutinized a pair of black stretch pants and a pink t- shirt. "This outfit is boring," she proclaimed gravely, sloppily hanging the pieces of clothing back on their respective hangars.  
  
Biting back a laugh, Chloe fingered a denim dress which was embroidered with tiny flowers; it had been hers. She had watched her mother sew the entire thing by hand; Misses Sullivan hadn't liked sewing machines. "What about this?"  
  
Lena didn't know the garment's history, though she was aware that it had belonged to her mother. "That's perfect." After careful consideration, she chose a pair of rainbow knee socks to complete the ensemble. "I'm going to get ready now, Mom."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go wake up your brother."  
  
"Mom?" Lena called softly.  
  
Turning, Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
It wasn't new for her children to tell her that, but it still warmed her heart. "I love you, too, Lena-girl. Now get dressed!"  
  
******  
  
For a six year-old, John was incredibly perceptive. *Hell,* Lex told him wryly, *he's incredibly perceptive, period* The things his son picked up on were baffling; there were occasions when John realized moods were off before Lex himself did.  
  
Father and son were lounging on the latter's bed, talking softly. John was expressing worry over the fact that Chloe had left the afternoon before, then come back trembling; Lex was attempting vainly to assure him that everything was going to be fine. "Mommy *is* okay, right? Guy didn't hurt her so bad that you hafta kill him, did he?"  
  
"John!" Lex yelped, more out of shock than reprimand. "Where on *Earth* did you get that idea?"  
  
The boy sighed in apparent exasperation. "Dad, it's obvious that she was upset yesterday. I dunno what Guy did to her, but I know it was bad. When people do bad stuff, you kill them, right?"  
  
Lex was speechless; he couldn't begin to fathom what made John think that way. *Certainly I want to do Guy in, preferably very slowly, but why does John--*  
  
"Hey, boys," Chloe greeted them with as much cheer as she could muster. Lex was pleased to see that her smile was no longer forced; he had a feeling she would be all right eventually. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"'course not, Mom," John responded, crawling across the bed in his dinosaur pajamas until he was directly in front of her. "Come in and sit by me."  
  
She did so, giving him a backwards hug when he clambered into her lap. "Morning again, Lex," she whispered over her son's shoulder. In acknowledgement, he nodded, smiled secretly, and winked. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked John, her voice returning to its normal level.  
  
John said it so frankly that both adults were taken aback. "How Daddy needs to kill Guy for what he did to you."  
  
******  
  
"John has a point," Lex reminded her about an hour later, when they were cleaning up after breakfast. Martha had gone home to get some farm work done, and Lex had decided that, since he rarely did any actually cleaning, he'd assist his wife.  
  
"I know he does. What I don't understand is how that thought got into his head in the first place." She turned on the sink, and his reply was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. "What was that, sweetie? Sorry."  
  
Lex, who was drying and putting away the dishes, smirked. "'s okay. I said that he probably sees gun-play on TV all the time, and he correctly associated Guy's behavior with that of a 'bad guy'; it's logical, really."  
  
Chloe blew a stream of air through her lips and handed him the last plate. "Yeah, but I'm still concerned."  
  
Standing behind her, Lex kissed her neck. "I don't like it much either, but that isn't what we need to be worried about at this point in time. What do you want to do about Guy?"  
  
She twisted around in his embrace, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck so that her damp hands were away from his body. "I want to kill him," she replied seriously, "but is that really wise?"  
  
"Clo," he sighed, "I don't mean to belabor the obvious, but he *raped* you. Of course we should kill him. In fact, I'll do it myself. With my bare hands. He's done nothing but wreck havoc on our family; it's only what he deserves."  
  
When she gently left his warm arms and strolled into the living room, he had no choice but to follow. "How do we justify murder to the police, or the media?" she wondered nervously, stretching out on the couch.  
  
*She's concerned about 'that'?* Lex tried to keep from rolling his eyes; she frequently displayed an infuriating tendency to side-step the real issues. He was accustomed to it, but that didn't keep him from getting annoyed from time-to-time. "Honestly, that doesn't matter right now!" He sat cross-legged on the floor, near her head.  
  
"Well, it should," she shot back.  
  
The look in her eyes wasn't new; Lex had first noticed it seven years before, the night Lena was kidnapped. It had vanished the day their daughter had returned, and hadn't resurfaced until that very moment: she was absolutely terrified.  
  
"Chloe, sweetie, you've no reason to be afraid. You don't have to come with me." He got on his knees so he could kiss her. "There's nothing you have to worry about anymore. I'll go shoot him right now. It'll be all over," Lex said all this softly, hoping to soothe her.  
  
Instead, his words had the opposite effect; her bluish eyes grew ever wider, and she grasped the front of his shirt tightly; as if to hold him in place. "Don't go now. Wait a while."  
  
Prying her hands from his front, he held them in his own. "Why? If it's going to drive you crazy, I should get it done immediately." *I love her more than anything, but she can be so damn...schizophrenic sometimes*  
  
"I just have a feeling that it's better for you to wait. Trust me, Lex; don't go today." After a thoughtful pause, she added, "I'm not sure that I want *you* to go at all. He said he'd kill you--he owns a gun. I wouldn't doubt that he's fully serious." Her hands were freezing when they gripped his harder.  
  
"Darling, relax; you're going to get yourself worked-up over nothing. If it will make you feel better, I won't do it today." He smiled down at her, and, a few seconds later, she managed to smile back. "Weren't you going to braid Lena's hair?"  
  
Her eyebrows shot up. "I completely forgot! I'll go do that now." Her arms were around him again, and she pressed her mouth to his. "After I do that. I love you, Lex. I still don't see why you put up with me."  
  
Grinning from the kiss, he picked her up and set her on the floor. "Because you're adorable, that's why I put up with you. Oh, don't make faces at me; what do you want me to say? That I put up with you because you make me a better person? I thought we got the trite, sappy stuff out of the way a long time ago."  
  
She chuckled and meandered toward the stairs. "Who am I to argue with that?"  
  
******  
  
It would be so easy; this, Guy knew. He could grab his rifle, high- tail it to Luthor Manor, and put Chloe out of her misery. He was certain that Lex needed to go away for good. He simply didn't know when to put his plan in motion. Guy and Chloe had only slept together two days before; while he couldn't wait much longer to have his Chloe, he wanted lull Lex into a false sense of security.  
  
*That way, when I strike, I'll take him by surprise*  
  
The gun rested across his lap, his fingers stroked it lightly. It pained him to wait, but then the satisfying sounds of Lex's begging for his life filled Guy's head. *The wait will be worth it*  
  
******  
  
Chloe raked her fingers carefully through Lena's thick hair, searching for any knots. There were none, so she began to separate her daughter's mane into three equal sections. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she echoed. She was attempting to keep perfectly still; it was comical to watch.  
  
"You can relax a little, honey," Chloe teased. Lena was sitting with her legs hanging over the side of her bed; it was quite an effort to keep herself from swinging them back and forth.  
  
"Really?" Relief flooded her voice, and her shoulders dropped.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Of course." Silence filled the room while Chloe concentrated on the task. This didn't mean that she wasn't forcing herself to think of something to say to her daughter; they'd never had any problems conversing before, but she suddenly felt awkward.  
  
"Sweetie?" she began finally.  
  
"Yeah?" Lena asked curiously.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
The girl half-turned her head so she could frown at her mother. "No, why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
More silence. Though Chloe hadn't braided hair for years, her fingers could work automatically. She allowed her mind to wander, thinking about everything and nothing in a span of about half an hour. When she was nearly done with Lena's hair, it struck her that Lena was being uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"You aren't talking much today, Lena. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Is it true Daddy's gonna shoot Guy?"  
  
The question was so unexpected that Chloe was relieved her daughter couldn't see her reaction. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"John."  
  
*One of us needs to have a talk with him* she decided, while stalling for time. She didn't know what to say. "Don't think about that."  
  
"Well, is it true?"  
  
*You can definitely tell she's my daughter; even at seven she refuses to let things go* "No."  
  
"Okay." Lena sounded completely unconvinced.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me; if I say it's not true, it's not true," Chloe replied as sternly as possible; Lex was much better at discipline. "Now, why don't you go check out your hair, and make sure you like it."  
  
Her daughter bounded over to the floor-length mirror that hung from the back of her closet door. She twirled and preened like a little diva; Chloe smirked. "Like it?"  
  
"I love it, Mommy. Thank you." They hugged, then joined hands. "Let's go talk to Daddy."  
  
******  
  
Lex was in his office, doing work for the first time in days. Though he had been doing fine for about an hour, he quickly began to have intense trouble concentrating; despite his best efforts to ward away the thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about Guy raping Chloe. Guy oblivious to her pleas; Guy saying he loved her, even though she continued to scream at him; Guy threatening to kill Lex, supposedly to make Chloe happy.  
  
It was torturing him. To relax himself for a second, he unlocked the secret compartment in his top desk drawer; the cool metal of his hand gun was calming. He had long ago thought about moving the weapon to the bedroom--so he and Chloe weren't completely vulnerable at night--but she'd vetoed the idea instantly.  
  
She'd said, 'What if the kids find it? What if I'm home alone in the living room, and I need it? Leave it in the desk, Lex.' She'd won that battle, though she almost always did; he'd realized years before that she had more common sense when it came to traumatic events, so he often caved first.  
  
Case in point: even though he'd been working on suppressing it nearly his entire life, Lex frequently let his temper flare up for stupid reasons. Whenever he blew up at Chloe during a fight, she would calmly wait for him to finish his tirade, then she'd whisper that she understood his side of things, and wasn't angry. That was all it took for him to settle down.  
  
When he fingered the gun, he felt the familiar, tense knot in his stomach; he was going to explode any second. For once, he didn't care whether or not his wife made him calm down:  
  
Either way, he'd be good and livid when he laid eyes on Guy.  
  
MORE SOON 


	7. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13 for thematic elements  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Constructive criticism and compliments are grand. Flames will be used to keep MR warm in my basement.  
  
Spoilers: for the other chapters, just to be safe  
  
  
  
Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now  
  
******  
  
It was hard to look at their wedding photo, now that Chloe was aware that Guy had a copy in his possession. Once, it had been her favorite picture of Lex; the silly grin on his glowing face never failed to cheer her up.  
  
With a sad sigh, she gently ran her fingers over the gilded frame. They'd been blissfully happy that day; she'd been naive enough to believe that the joy would never end. Every morning, she still awoke and silently thanked him for choosing her, out of every other girl in the world; the happiness she felt then hadn't changed. Everything else had, however.  
  
Abandoning her laptop--her latest article was giving her trouble, anyway--she gingerly removed the metal backing from the extravagant frame. She gripped the photo between two fingers and dropped it into the garbage can that stood next to her desk.  
  
"Let's see," she whispered, digging through several envelopes of pictures that she kept in her filing cabinet. John and Lena's photos were spread throughout the house; on the walls of the foyer, in Lex's own office, in Chloe's wallet, on their dressers. While her children's smiling faces made her grin, she needed to see her husband when she worked.  
  
There was an envelope labeled simply, 'Lex', which she removed from the drawer. Flipping through the images made her immediately wistful; they weren't all recent. In fact, about half she'd taken during the first few years of their odd courtship.  
  
One in particular--Lex sticking out his tongue at her--caught her attention; she remembered the day she'd snapped it quite well. It was about six months before she left for college, and she'd stopped by one afternoon to surprise him. He'd requested previously that she not visit him during the day--if only to not arouse suspicion from the staff and her father--and she only disobeyed him that day.  
  
She'd crept into his office, digital camera in hand, and said something along the lines of, 'Smile, sexy!' He'd glanced up from some documents, startled. Upon seeing her ready to take his picture, he'd made a face. It was so unexpected, so adorable, that she'd kept the photo.  
  
There was another, from the same day, of him flipping her off. Though the action was meant in jest, Chloe wasn't going to frame that one; leaving it where John and Lena could find it wouldn't be proper.  
  
The very last one made her suck in a breath: Lex was bent over the pool table, ready to make a shot, smirking at her. He'd wanted to teach her how to play pool on that occasion, but she'd been more interested in watching him. *God, he's beautiful* she thought, tracing his face with her fingertip.  
  
Her decision was made; the last picture went into the frame, and she was finally able to get back to work.  
  
******  
  
Nearly a week had gone by since Chloe had begged him to wait, Lex noted. As much as he wanted to splatter Guy's brains all over his house, Lex was going to listen to his wife. As tempted as he was to grab his gun, storm over there, and do in the man who'd violated Chloe, *he was going to listen to his wife*.  
  
He assumed she had a reason for asking him to delay the event; she wouldn't have asked him to hold off otherwise. *Maybe she decided it was morally wrong* He knew that was a possibility, but then reminded himself that she would have told him about having a change of heart.  
  
Whatever the reason, she had wanted him to wait. Being the understanding husband he was, Lex would do just that; though he certainly didn't want to.  
  
******  
  
It occurred to her out of the blue. In fact, she was so thrown off by the realization, that she had to stifle a yelp. Her hands shook as she flipped through her date book, glancing at the prior month. "A week? That's not possible," she muttered. It just *wasn't possible*.  
  
When she made herself focus, she came to the conclusion that it was completely plausible; the timing would have been perfect.  
  
She ran into the bathroom to throw up.  
  
When she was finished, she staggered into the kitchen, where Martha was cooking meals for the next few days. "Martha," she croaked.  
  
Alarmed, the older woman swiveled around. "Chloe, what's wrong?" She took in her friend's pale, clammy skin, and braced herself for the worst.  
  
"If I tell you something, can you swear to keep it private?"  
  
"Even from Lex?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe said firmly.  
  
*What's so awful that even Lex can't know? They tell each other 'everything'!* "I promise."  
  
******  
  
Lex had never watched cartoons when he was a boy; he had never watched much TV, period. Because of that, he got some private joy out of watching Scooby Doo and Flintstones with his children. They were perched on either side of him on the large, plush couch in the upstairs playroom, completely engrossed in the antics of Fred and Barney.  
  
His eyes swept over the room, taking it in with a smirk: toys littered the dark blue carpet, old juice boxes covered the surface of the yellow plastic table that they used for crafts. It was the one room they were allowed the mess-up as much as they wanted, and their parents weren't allowed to say anything.  
  
Turning back to the big-screen TV, he chuckled along with them, marveling; the whole concept of cartoons was so basic that he once wondered why they were so popular. After a few viewings, he figured it out: they didn't require much concentration, and the humor was so simple that almost anyone could find something at which to laugh.  
  
"Daddy?" John began, for once not sounding upset.  
  
"Hmm?" Lex couldn't tear his eyes from the screen; he feared he was becoming addicted to animated children's television.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to hang out with us."  
  
That was enough to distract him. He hugged them closer, gave them forehead kisses. "So am I. I love you two, you know."  
  
"Daddy, be quiet!" Lena hissed. "'The Jetsons' is starting!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he shot back. All conversation--sappy or otherwise-- was cut off when George Jetson himself appeared.  
  
For the first time since the incident with Guy, Lex let himself fully enjoy a moment. *It's the simple things,* he decided, listening to John and Lena laugh.  
  
He knew that, once he left the room, he'd have to deal with the harshness of reality; that didn't concern him just then, however; he was more focused on what Jane Jetson was going to say to her son Elroy when she heard what he'd done at school.  
  
******  
  
Martha rubbed Chloe's back through her red silk shirt, frowning. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
Chloe's face was buried in her hands, though she refused to cry. "Yes."  
  
"You have to tell Lex."  
  
Looking up for a moment, she shook her head rapidly. "No."  
  
Martha took a deep breath. "Trust me, Clo; as your husband, he has to know, regardless of what you choose to do. Come on, let's go sit in the dining room." She guided her friend to a chair, forgetting about her cooking, then sat herself down.  
  
"I can't tell him!" Chloe insisted anxiously. "There are some things that he's better off not finding out. I can have it taken care of in the next day or so; he won't know."  
  
*There must be a reason why she's so adamant about this...* "Why don't you want to tell him?"  
  
A sigh filtered through Chloe's lips, and she pounded her fist against the table. "Because I've put him through enough. This is my problem, for me to deal with. You can't say anything to anyone, okay, Martha? I'm sorry to rely on you like this, but..." She trailed off when Lex and their children ambled into the room.  
  
"Hey, ladies," Lex said with a truly happy smile. He rested his hands on the back of Chloe's chair, leaning over to kiss her. "What are you up to?"  
  
The women exchanged a look, and Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Talking about girl stuff. How did it go upstairs?" She pasted a falsely cheerful smile on her own mouth, not wanting to concern John and Lena.  
  
"It was fine," he returned lightly, sauntering into the kitchen for some water.  
  
John climbed onto his mother's lap, Lena onto Martha's. "You should watch TV with us sometime, Mommy," John suggested, kissing her cheek quickly. "It's real fun, 'specially with Daddy. He likes the Flintstones."  
  
Lex stepped back into the room, glass in hand, and straddled another chair. "Yeah, Clo, you should. I don't suppose we could convince you, Martha," he teased, his eyes sparkling.  
  
She laughed, absently playing with her hair. "Well, it's been years since I've watched cartoons--Clark was more into physical activities than marathon TV viewing--but I guess it could be fun."  
  
Chloe tuned out the conversation around her and studied her husband. He was grinning, looking happier than she'd seen him for weeks. *He's finally letting himself relax; I can't ruin that by telling him. Like I said, I've put him through enough.*  
  
His eyes found hers for a second; he gave her a private smile, which she forced herself to return. She loved him more than anything, but there was no way she could burden him with her discovery; he had plenty to worry about at the plant, and he'd already fretted about her well-being enough.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs," she announced quickly.  
  
Lex frowned quizzically. "Okay, babe."  
  
Only after she was safely behind the closed door of the master bedroom did she let herself cry.  
  
******  
  
It wasn't as though Guy had nothing do; there were always other students to tutor, and he frequently drove by Luthor Manor, just to cheer himself up. Still, he found it incredibly difficult to stick to the rough plan he'd devised; after another three days, he and his rifle would go visit Lex. Luckily for Guy, he knew when Chloe left to drop off articles at the Ledger; that way she wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
*Soon, my dear. Soon we'll be together*  
  
******  
  
Martha obviously knew what was bothering Chloe; when Lex asked her, she'd fabricated some story about a stressful time at the paper. He noted that Martha had never lied well. *Whenever Clo has a tough time at work, she channels her stress into a scathing piece.* He smiled to himself, recalling several scathing editorials Chloe had done for Smallville High's paper, *The Torch*.  
  
The lights in the bedroom were off, the gauzy curtains closed. She wasn't asleep, however; she was sitting against the headboard, with her knees pulled to her chest. He was definitely concerned then; she would have been sleeping, were she sick.  
  
"Sweetheart, what is it?" he whispered, sitting and enveloping her in his embrace. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Pressing her face against his shoulder, she fought back tears. "I'm pregnant, Lex."  
  
Judging from the fright in her voice, he knew the child wasn't his.  
  
MORE SOON! 


	8. I Don't Owe You Anything

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: the rest of the series  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism and compliments are grand; flames will be used to keep MR warm in my basement.  
  
Author's Note: This picks up right where seven left off. While it seems like the final chapter, I promise there will be at least one more; beyond that, I can't say.  
  
I Don't Owe You Anything  
  
******  
  
His mouth was parched; he licked his lips, trying to regain his vocal processes. "Are you--are you sure?" he stammered finally, unconsciously holding her tighter.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Is it...mine?"  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes, and shot back, "I wouldn't be up here sobbing if it was yours, now would I?"  
  
Though Lex wondered how she could be so certain about who the baby's father was, he bit his tongue; there were some things that women just knew. "What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Lex, I just found out this morning; I haven't had time to think about options yet. I wasn't even going to tell you," she said flatly.  
  
He swallowed and gazed at her firmly. "You weren't going to tell me that you're carrying Guy's baby? Why the hell not?" His attempts at keeping the hurt out of his voice failed miserably. "I need to know these things, Chloe!"  
  
Breaking away from him, she moved to the other side of the king-sized bed. "Don't talk to me like that," she snapped.  
  
He rubbed his face with his hands, feeling a tension headache developing in his temples. "Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm a misbehaving child who needs to be chastened."  
  
Lex paused, blinked. "I'm sorry."  
  
In the dark, he couldn't see whether she smirked or frowned. "It's okay. Just a little sensitive."  
  
"I understand." He moved next to her, touched her hand, felt her jump slightly. "Will you let me hold you?"  
  
She was in his arms, trembling, seconds later. "That bastard's child is going to be inside me for the better part of year; I'm going to give birth to a rapist's baby. Do you have any idea how much that scares me?"  
  
It scared him, too, but he wasn't going to say so; she needed him to be strong. "I'll be here for you always. Regardless of what you decide to do, I'll never stop loving and supporting you. You have my word." He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "We'll get through this together."  
  
"Lex," she whispered, taking deep breaths to ward off sobs, "I want you to kill him today, and I want to watch."  
  
******  
  
John and Lena were fully aware that something was bothering their mother, and, while they certainly couldn't fathom what had caused her such pain, they were concerned. Lex, and later, Martha, had reminded them that they needn't worry--that everything would work out in the end--but to no avail.  
  
The second Chloe left the master bedroom, after cleaning herself up a bit, her children grabbed her. "Are you sure you're okay, Mommy?" John asked gently, gripping her elbow with his tiny hand. Lena was on her other side.  
  
"Yeah, guys. I'm just a little sad," she assured them, descending the stairs calmly. It wasn't an outright lie, but it certainly wasn't the truth either. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how we're doing, Mommy," Lena said sternly, dragging her to the living room.  
  
Touched, though a little taken aback by their intense expressions, Chloe dropped onto the couch. Scooping them onto her lap, they shared a hug. "I want to know if you're all right," she said softly, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"We're fine," John answered for them both. "Did you hurt Guy yet?"  
  
She smoothed his fine, blond hair and sighed. "John, I really wish you'd stop thinking about that."  
  
"*Mom*," he replied harshly, "Guy hurt you. Of course you need to hurt him back. Even I know that."  
  
*Oh, yeah; they're definitely Lex's and my children; not taking crap from anyone* "Really, guys, I appreciate your concern, but it's not healthy for you to constantly think about killing someone! So, please, stop." The sharpness in her voice was startling; she never raised her voice at her kids.  
  
"Guy hurting you isn't healthy, either," Lena whispered, sliding off the couch and heading purposefully into the kitchen; presumably for a snack.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe called.  
  
"You need us to take care of you, Mom," was the firm response.  
  
John echoed the sentiments and joined his sister.  
  
Leaning against the back of the disgustingly comfortable couch, she closed her eyes for a second, craving a relief from the headache that had been pinching at her nerves all day. Her eyes popped open about a minute later, and she stifled a shout; all she could see on the backs of her eyelids was Guy's leering face.  
  
******  
  
Guy kept doubles of the photos he'd sent Chloe; they were strewn throughout his modest home, so that he'd never be in a room that didn't contain her in some way. His favorite image was the one he kept framed on the coffee table in his living room: a black and white shot of Chloe and John hugging by the Luthors' indoor pool.  
  
Her two-piece bathing suit was dark red; this he remembered very clearly from the day he'd taken the photo through one of the tiny windows. It had clung to her slight frame in all the right spots--especially when it was wet--and he'd had trouble containing himself.  
  
That wasn't the reason why he loved the photo so much, however; his enjoyment stemmed more from the happy grins on her and John's faces. Sometimes, when he missed her terribly, he pretended that the two of them had posed for him; that he'd said something sweet to make them grin like that.  
  
It was that thought that kept him going.  
  
******  
  
"You should talk to someone," Lex told her softly, rubbing her back in a vain attempt to relax her.  
  
Her eyebrows raised. "Since when do you consider therapists to be credible? I thought you hated the idea of sitting on a couch for an hour and telling all your troubles to some middle-aged woman who was more interested in getting paid than listening."  
  
She *was* correct; he'd said something similar to that the day she suggested he see someone to work through his hatred of his father. Needless to say, he hadn't sought out a doctor, and Lionel Luthor's abuse still haunted him on occasion. "I didn't like the idea of doing that for myself, but as much as I want to help you through this, I can't do it alone. Therapy isn't necessarily wrong, Clo."  
  
Sliding down a bit on the couch, she leaned her forehead against his chest. "Paying some old woman to tell me that the rape wasn't my fault isn't going to change anything, Lex; I know it's not my fault. Doing away with him is the only way to get his face out of my head." A pause, then she added, "I want to go immediately. I'm serious this time."  
  
With a nod of agreement, he carefully stood up. "Let me get a few things and tell Martha what we're doing. Are you absolutely sure you want to come with me?"  
  
"Yes, damnit. I want to watch him get what he deserves."  
  
******  
  
Chloe watched with morbid curiosity while he loaded the gun and yanked a bulletproof vest on underneath his blue dress shirt. "Since when do you own a vest?"  
  
Smirking, her husband slipped the weapon into his shirt pocket. "I'm a multi-billionaire; never know when I might need one."  
  
They drove in silence; Lex thinking about how he was going to orchestrate it, Chloe imagining the look on Guy's face when the trigger was pulled. "I want to tell him about the baby," she blurted out so quickly that he slammed on the brakes.  
  
He faced her, shocked. "Why the *hell* do you want to tell him about the baby?"  
  
Her face hardened. "It's his; he has a right to know."  
  
"I don't want you to," he said flatly, starting his convertible again.  
  
"When you carry your rapist's child," she spit back, "you can make that decision. Until then, stay out of it; yes, you can raise him or her as your own--assuming I don't give the baby up for adoption--but you can't decide whether or not the biological father should know. Am I clear?"  
  
He at once admired her for her courage, and mentally yelled at her for not letting him handle things himself. "I don't believe you're in any frame of mind to make such declarations, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll tell him."  
  
Her fingers dug into his arm. "Stop the car again," Chloe said calmly.  
  
He did so, gritting his teeth as her nails scratched his skin. "What now?"  
  
"You're not telling him about the baby; *I* am." He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "No, I won't stay in the car; this is my problem, and he did threaten to kill you. He'll be less likely to do so if I'm there."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Lex nodded. "Have it your way; though don't expect me to be overjoyed about this."  
  
"You're allowed to feel however you want to. Now drive."  
  
******  
  
The person at the door held down the bell much longer than he or she needed to; it echoed throughout the house for a solid minute. Groaning, Guy left his bedroom--where he'd been dreaming about Lex's demise--and plodded to the door.  
  
"Hello, Guy," Lex greeted him flatly.  
  
His rifle was under the bed; there was no time to get it, even though it would have been so easy to shoot Lex right then and there! "Luthor," he shot back, his eyes narrowing, "what do you want?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, Guy," Chloe announced, stepping in front of her husband, her face devoid of any emotion.  
  
"My love," he gasped, drinking in her natural beauty as quickly as he could. His fists balled up at his sides when Lex placed a hand lightly on her hip. "Don't touch her," he growled, unable to keep his rage in check.  
  
Chloe continued as though he'd said nothing. "I'm pregnant with your baby."  
  
The overwhelming glee her statement made him feel overshadowed his hatred of her husband. "That's fantastic! I knew you'd come back."  
  
Lex's hand drifted to her shoulder, and she took a step away from Guy. "I'm not here because I care about you, you sick bastard; in fact, I'm here because I loathe you with every fiber of my being." Her tone remained completely even. "Lex and I will be keeping the baby, and raising him or her as our own. He or she won't ever know about you."  
  
His dear, sweet Chloe was betraying him! *It's all Luthor's fault* he reminded himself, *she loves me* "I'll go to court and fight for custody; you and I will, together, Chloe! Don't let this ass control your life anymore." Despite his best efforts, his voice was trembling with anger.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me before; I *loathe* you. Lex has been nothing short of amazing to me over the years. How do you show your 'love'? You raped me." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "As for custody, you won't be able to attend court if you're no longer considered a living citizen."  
  
Both men watched as she yanked the handgun from Lex's pocket, neither able to react fast enough, and aimed it at her assailant's head. "Goodbye, Guy."  
  
******  
  
When she lowered the gun several seconds later--after emptying an entire round of bullets into Guy's body--she was eerily calm, despite having fatally shot someone.  
  
Lex, silent as he led her back to the car, was proud of her. It took immense strength to stand up for oneself like she had done. Pressing his lips to hers briefly, he stared into her unusually-somber eyes. There was nothing he needed to say; his look said it all: the worst was over, and they'd survived.  
  
THERE WILL BE MORE! 


	9. Half a Person

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: the rest of the series  
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to "scernia", who pointed out Chloe's hypocritical behavior; I realize now that it should have happened differently. I'll try to rectify the situation in this chapter, though I decided that it would be uncharacteristic for Lex to be entirely reformed; he'll continue to be unethical at times. If everything else is still unrealistic, I ask everyone to keep in mind that I'm trying my best--and that this *is* my personal interpretation of things--and to not flame me too terribly. Thanks. :-)  
  
Half A Person  
  
******  
  
On the ride home from Guy's, they, once again, didn't talk much. Chloe drummed her fingers against the car door and stared out the window; Lex focused on driving, though he shot her curious glances every few minutes.  
  
"You okay?" he asked finally.  
  
She faced him, eyes wide in fear. "What the hell did I just do?"  
  
A sigh filtered through his lips while he pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. "I thought this was what you wanted!"  
  
Her hand tightened around his. "Well, I-I don't know; I said I wanted to kill him, but I think that was just anger. I only planned to scare him with the gun--get him to stay away from us--but then I saw the vengeful way he was looking at you, and I snapped. I never wanted to commit murder, Lex." Her voice grew soft, and he slipped off their seatbelts so he could hold her. "I'm a mother; what kind of example am I setting if I kill everyone who hurts me? And what are we going to say to the police?"  
  
His hands automatically rubbed her back, and he paused while considering what to say. "Don't worry about the police, Chloe; that's my problem. I don't know what else to tell you, except that I doubt Guy would have left us alone--even with a restraining order and therapy. And you know that, if he had a gun in his hands, it could have been considered self- defense."  
  
Lex's calm tone usually put her at ease immediately. Usually. "Don't justify what I did, Lex. And don't pay off the authorities, either; I deserve whatever punishment they give me." Her eyes searched his handsome face, and he drew in a sharp breath; when she stared at him that way, there was no changing her mind.  
  
******  
  
She always swam when she needed to clear her head; it was something she'd started doing when pregnant with Lena, and it had become almost a tradition. The afternoon she and Lex returned from their mission, she headed straight for the pool.  
  
As soon as she dove into the cool, clear water, her worries evaporated. She swam several graceful laps before flipping onto her back and floating. *I'm pregnant again,* she told herself, still not sure whether or not to be happy about that thought. *I'm having another baby.*  
  
If the child were Lex's, Chloe would have been blissful; since it wasn't, she was conflicted. *We can't blame the baby for what happened; we'll love him or her just the same as we do Lena and John. Won't we?* She decided she would, but she had no idea how Lex felt.  
  
Footsteps on the concrete. Startled, she ducked underwater and resurfaced near the pool's edge. Lex, his arms crossed over his chest, was smirking slightly. "Sorry to frighten you."  
  
Chloe climbed out and accepted the fluffy white towel he handed her. "Don't worry about it. What's up?"  
  
He scuffed the toe of his black dress shoe against the ground, oddly uncomfortable. "I just wanted to see you, that's all; to make sure you're okay. Are you?" Reaching out, he tenderly tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a beat longer than necessary.  
  
"I'm peachy," she shot back, lowering herself onto a metal chair that stood next to a matching table. "Hand me my clothes, would you?"  
  
After a moment's searching, he located a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt on another chair. She accepted them with a forced smile and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the pool room. "Have you called the police yet?" she called from behind the ajar door.  
  
"No," he admitted. Leaning against the doorframe, he politely looked away while she dressed. "I don't know if I will."  
  
She marched out of the room, completely clothed, drying her hair with the towel. Standing directly in front of him, she frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I told you a few days ago that you have to let me protect you," he whispered.  
  
"Meanwhile," Chloe retorted, "I shot a man to death. And why? Because he raped me. Even that doesn't make murder *proper*."  
  
He stuck his hands into the pockets of his khakis, rocked on his heels. Her sudden change of heart continued to baffle him. "Being a Luthor means you have to be unethical on occasion; it's the only way to survive in the world. I've told you that before; you understood that the day you agreed to be my wife. Get used to it." An edge crept into his voice.  
  
"Being a Luthor is your excuse for everything, isn't it, Lex?" She spun on her heel and glided to the door.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled after her.  
  
She whirled around, eyebrows cocked. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to fight with you over this; I say you did what was right at the time. Stop beating yourself up." Despite the harshness of his tone, his eyes were soft.  
  
Visibly sighing, she walked back over to him. After kissing his lips gently--her way of apologizing--she hugged him. "You know, 'unethical' and 'illegal' are two completely different concepts."  
  
He returned the embrace. "I told you I'd take care of it."  
  
"Your way of 'taking care of things' isn't exactly squeaky-clean, is it?" she muttered against his chest.  
  
"Do you *want* to get yourself arrested for murder, Clo?" He was annoyed again.  
  
"I should be, regardless of what I want!" Now *she* was angry. "Money can't solve everything, Lex."  
  
Lifting her chin with his finger, he bit back the urge to scream. "You don't have the right to say that to me."  
  
She scoffed and very nearly slapped him. "That may be true, but I refuse to let you pay off a bunch of police officers to keep me from going to prison. If you'd shot him, I'd want them to arrest you, even though you *are* my husband; even though I do love you."  
  
Her words threw him completely off-guard; he licked his lips and forced himself to not blow up at her. "No one I love goes to jail for something that I don't consider completely wrong. If that makes me unethical or a bad person, so be it; keep in mind that, while I may love you and the kids more than life, I still handle things differently than most people. That may bother you, but that's the way I work. You *aren't* going to prison." Pausing, he allowed his soliloquy to sink in. "We all do things we aren't proud of, Chloe. It's part of being human."  
  
Chloe darted her eyes to the floor, mulling this over. "Don't expect me to jump for joy."  
  
"I know you well enough to know that you won't. All I ask is that you understand why I'm doing this." He was gazing at her firmly, his hand cupping her cheek.  
  
"I just thought you got past all that bullshit when your father died," she whispered sadly.  
  
"Do you understand?" he repeated softly, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Lex nodded once, more to himself than to her. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," she said immediately. For the first time since they'd been together, it didn't sound like she meant it.  
  
******  
  
They had a lot of serious discussions in their bedroom, Lex noted. It made sense--they didn't have many opportunities to talk during the day-- but it was something they'd been doing more and more frequently.  
  
"Lex," Chloe began that same evening, setting down her book. She wasn't getting any farther in it, he'd observed; not that he blamed her for being too distracted to read.  
  
*Here we go again...* "Yes, dear?" His own book was set on his bedside table.  
  
"You need to be aware that I've decided to keep the baby." She stretched out so her head was resting against his bare chest.  
  
"I figured you would; adoption is a messy process, and abortion is out of the question."  
  
"Yeah." She ran her fingers lightly up and down his arms.  
  
"Something else on your mind?" he asked, curious. It was unusual for her to be so quiet.  
  
"Are you okay with my decision?"  
  
Lex chewed on his lower lip and averted his gaze to the ceiling. "To be honest," he began, placing a hand on her lower back, "I'm uncomfortable with the idea of raising another man's child. I think, though, it would be impossibly more difficult to give him or her to an orphanage."  
  
Her eyes peered into his, asking him to continue. "You'll be able to handle it?"  
  
He took several minutes before answering, wanting to be completely positive. "Yes, I believe I can. It's half yours, anyway."  
  
"Right. It's half mine." She said this to herself, so he didn't remark upon it. "For once, I'm not having your baby. We're raising a child that doesn't belong entirely to us. What do we tell people if they ask why he or she doesn't look at all like you? Aren't you petrified?"  
  
Chloe had already freaked out about the situation the day before; he didn't, however, expect her to get over it soon. "Yes, I'm afraid," he admitted, running his fingers through her hair. "I can't explain to you *why*, yet I am; I hate being scared, Clo. I'm scared for us, the baby, John & Lena...what if this tears us apart? Look how many arguments we've had since this whole thing started; we rarely ever fought before."  
  
Hearing his speak so honestly about what he felt moved her. "Like you keep telling me, Lex, we'll get through this together." It was her turn to be the one in control; the naked fear in his gaze was enough to make her forget her doubts for a while. "I won't let this ruin us; you mean too much to me. If I didn't have you in my life, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
He smirked mirthlessly. "If you didn't have me, you'd probably be with Clark right now; none of this would happen to him."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that; you're just never going to let that go."  
  
His mouth moved up her neck, found her own lips. "Yeah, I will. Someday."  
  
The deep, loving kisses they shared put an end to their conversation.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short! I only wanted to clear some things up. Next chapter should be ready soon. 


	10. What She Said

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism and compliments are grand. By now everyone should know what I'll use flames for. :-)  
  
Author's Note: Despite my best efforts, some of my own opinions regarding therapy infiltrated this chapter; I've had many horrible, counter- productive experiences with 'professional help', which is partly why I've made Chloe so adamantly against it. I'll try to keep my views to myself next time, though I don't know how Chloe will end up feeling about the whole thing.  
  
What She Said  
  
******  
  
"Congratulations, Misses Luthor; it's a girl," a chipper nurse said brightly, gently handing Chloe a pink bundle.  
  
Lex smiled weakly at his wife--determined not to let the child's paternity trouble him--and lowered the edge of the blanket...then he let out a gasp; their daughter had Guy's face. She/He let out a long wail, then pointed a chubby finger at Lex.  
  
"You're not my father!" voices in his head yelled.  
  
Turning to Chloe, he pleaded with her. Instead of listening, she was staring sadly at him. "She's not yours, Lex. You can't raise her. I'm sorry."  
  
As he watched, helpless, his wife and her daughter vanished; leaving him in the hospital bed, sobbing...  
  
******  
  
Lex bolted upright in bed, shaking. Reaching for his wife--her presence always calmed him--he discovered she wasn't there. Before he could get worried, he heard the cries from down the hall. *Of course; she's with one of the kids*  
  
Getting up, wrapping his black silk robe around his half-naked body, he plodded out of the room. John intercepted him halfway to Lena's room. "She just had a bad dream, Dad," he whispered.  
  
*Didn't we all* He rested his hand on his son's shoulder, smiled. "Go back to bed; everything's alright."  
  
"'kay." John shuffled toward his own room, rubbing his half-closed eyes.  
  
Lex quietly entered his daughter's room, and found her in Chloe's embrace. Chloe was whispering mindless words to Lena, rocking her slowly. Lena's sobs were lessening, and she was obviously almost asleep.  
  
"Everything okay in here?" he whispered, not wanting to sit, for fear Lena would awaken again.  
  
With a nod, Chloe gently laid the girl down and covered her with a blanket. Only once they were in the master bedroom did she speak. "Yeah, she just had a nightmare about something. No big deal." Her eyes were heavy with sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to wake up," Lex continued, getting back into bed.  
  
"Whatever; it happens." What she didn't tell him was that she'd already been up, following an awful dream of her own.  
  
"It's almost five-thirty," he remarked, squinting at his bedside alarm clock. "I think I'll get up."  
  
With a sigh, Chloe rolled over to face him. "Sure?" *Does it hurt you to sleep in the same bed with me?* was what she almost added, upon noticing the coolness in his tone.  
  
Being the perceptive man that he was, he registered the almost- invisible fear in her eyes. He leaned over, gave her a tender kiss, then smiled. "I could use the company, if you don't feel like sleeping; it gets lonely in my office this early. But, really, I don't mind if you sleep."  
  
"No, I might as well join you. We need to talk, anyway."  
  
Hs entire body suddenly grew heavy as he climbed out of bed. "About what?" *Haven't we argued enough? Can't I go back to being your loving husband again?*  
  
"Downstairs," she whispered.  
  
******  
  
Instead of falling onto the couch, arms tangled up together while they giggled, Lex and Chloe opted to sit on the pair of black leather chairs in front of the fireplace in his office. After lighting a fire, he began to talk, softly and with no emotion. "I'm sick of this, Clo; God knows how deeply I love you, and I want things to go back to the way they were. I'd do anything to have you be...*you* again."  
  
In complete contrast, her voice was loud and angry. "It won't be like it was as long as I'm carrying another man's baby!"  
  
His eyes flashed, though his tone remained the same. "Let the damn baby go for one bloody second, okay? I'm not simply talking about that, I'm talking about us." A pause, while he decided if it was too pathetic to ask. He steepled his fingers, leaned his elbows on his knees. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Chloe blinked, taken aback by the abrupt question. "What?"  
  
"You heard me the first time."  
  
The fact that she didn't answer right away was either good or bad; he wasn't sure what to make of her hesitation. *On one hand,* he told himself, *she could be making sure she still cares for me. On the other hand, she could be thinking about how to let me down gently. Oh, off it, Luthor; you're being pathetic.*  
  
Finally, "I don't know, Lex."  
  
"What don't you know?" he prompted, needing to hear the words from her lips. When she made a face, he added, "I want you to say it."  
  
She rolled her eyes, becoming an angry as he was. "I don't know if I still love you, *Alexander*."  
  
Overcome by conflicted feelings--anger, sadness, helplessness-he paced the length of the room ferociously. "That," he began, meaning her use of his full name, "was low." It was, more than anything, a painful sign that she meant what she said.  
  
"Lex," she whispered, intercepting him halfway across the Persian rug, "I'm sorry."  
  
He threw up his hands, almost yelling. "That's what I can no longer handle, Chloe! This...neurotic behavior isn't *you*! I understand you've been through a trauma, but that doesn't give you permission to use me as your proverbial punching bag! I want to be with you, to help you, but it boils down to this: either you go get help today, or I'll leave you."  
  
Chloe swallowed nervously, averted her eyes to the floor. She found herself watching his shiny shoes while he continued along the floor. She wasn't hurt by his ultimatum; she'd known it would come sooner or later. What caused her pain was the thought that she'd made him suffer along with her. That wasn't what a loving wife did.  
  
On her way out of the office, she stopped and looked him over; took in his familiar, lanky body that had been her constant companion for almost ten years. She still loved him; loved him with such a feverish passion that it killed her to see him so upset. A part of her had refused to let her say so to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly, noticing her staring at him.  
  
She simply shook her head, not meeting his gaze, then quietly left the room. Lex's eyes followed her; deep in his gut he knew her departure signified something upon which he refused to dwell.  
  
******  
  
Martha, bless her, was awake when Chloe pulled into the farm's dirt driveway. She slowly extracted herself from the car, her stomach already feeling heavy. It was going to be one tough pregnancy; whether or not she and Lex were speaking by the time the child was born.  
  
She trudged up the front steps of the charming yellow house that had been such a huge part of her teen years. Knocking rapidly on the door, she didn't have time to formulate a fake reason for stopping by.  
  
"Chloe?" Martha asked more than stated, stepping onto the porch in a white t-shirt and loose gray pants. "Where's Lex? What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"I think I just ruined my marriage, Martha."  
  
******  
  
They had been fighting a lot; he had come to expect her to be neurotic. However, there was a strange finality about the way she'd been staring at him before she left. And it hurt him like hell. He knew he hadn't been the most sensitive man in the world, but there was nothing more he could do for her; she had to get help, otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with her. That was the reasoning behind the threat; to make her see that therapy was the last straw. They both knew he wouldn't ever leave.  
  
It would kill him to leave her; he wouldn't be able to function. He knew it wasn't extremely healthy to rely on her for his happiness, but he refused to let a third woman slip away from him. Not to mention that she kept him in line; if it weren't for her, he would have been investigating Clark's past still, distancing his old friend even more.  
  
Lex was fairly certain that she wanted to make things work; he was fairly certain that, in time, things *would* work. He just didn't think he could wait that long for his wife to return to her usual, indescribably wonderful self.  
  
*I know I have to be emotionally there for her, and I believe I have been. But I can't continue to support her unless she tries to work through everything.* He finally stopped staring into the fire, and decided to do something productive; he hadn't focused on the plant for days. Lucky for him, there wasn't much to worry about, business-wise.  
  
As soon as he sank into his chair, he dug around in a drawer for his address book. Pulling it out, he flipped to the section marked, 'Doctors'. There were many name he'd written down to placate her years before; when she'd hounded him to get help regarding his hatred of the late Lionel Luthor. Only three listed names belonged to women; locating the phone number of the first, he punched it into his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to set up an appointment for my wife."  
  
******  
  
The hot herbal tea was comforting. It gave her the strength to verbalize her fight with her husband. "I know I'm hurting him, Martha; I know it's selfish for me to assume that he'll continue to put up with me, just because he loves me. What I *don't* know is how I can fix everything."  
  
Pouring herself a cup of tea, Martha lowered herself onto the chair next to her friend's. "I agree with him that you need to talk to someone. It's the only way."  
  
Chloe's bright eyes narrowed. "I visited a therapist for six months-- that's twenty-four sessions--after Mom died. I was twelve; all the 'professional' did was tell me that her death wasn't my fault. Damnit, I was fully aware that it wasn't my fault!" She banged her unoccupied fist against the table. Martha started, but said nothing.  
  
"That was it; my father spent twelve hundred dollars--fifty bucks a week--so that I could be told, more than two dozen times, that I had nothing to do with Mom's death. I won't let someone take an hour to remind me that the rape wasn't my fault, either. I'll go home, make up with Lex, and forget everything. then, when the baby comes..." She trailed off, head in her hands. "God, I need help."  
  
******  
  
Doctor Bousch was a nice enough woman, though Chloe was less than comfortable when she sat in the unusually bright room. The first thing she noticed about the doctor was that she was the kind of person Younger Lex would have gone for, were she a foreign businessman's daughter. She was dark-haired, long-legged, and impossibly beautiful. Needless to say, Chloe was intimidated.  
  
"Hello, Chloe. My name is Doctor Bousch, though you're welcome to call me Nadia." At least she didn't have an accent, and she was wearing a simple, beige business suit.  
  
*'Nadia'. With a name like that, what's she doing listening to billionaires' wives babble about their problems?* "Hello," she muttered flatly, feeling extremely out of place in her jeans and black t-shirt.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to the day before while Nadia went on about something. Chloe had returned from Martha's, found Lex waiting for her in his office, looking a bit more relaxed than he'd been when she'd left. Her stomach clenched; she was certain he was going to leave.  
  
"I made you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon," he said calmly, clasping her hand.  
  
Setting her jaw, she stepped away from him. "What the hell? You *know* how I feel about doctors, Lex! I can't believe you did that without even consulting me. Do you suddenly control my life? I won't go." She crossed her arms, frowned at him.  
  
Lex had expected her to refuse. "It's the only way, Clo." He'd gotten up from his desk, kissed her mouth for several seconds, then went back to work. The discussion was closed; she had to go, whether or not she actually wanted to.  
  
Back to the present. Nadia was smiling quizzically at her, apparently waiting for an answer to a question Chloe hadn't heard. "Chloe? Are you listening? I asked you why you're here."  
  
*Because my husband's always right; because I love him, even though he can't help me anymore* "Aren't you supposed to tell *me* why I'm here?" Yes, it was immature, but Chloe didn't think cooperation would get her anywhere.  
  
To her credit, Nadia simply smiled, jotted something on a bright yellow legal pad. "Your husband said you two are having marriage troubles because of something that happened to you. Why don't we start there?"  
  
*Gee, thanks, Lex* "Before I say anything else, I have to know: he didn't pay you to tell him what we talk about, did he? If he did, you have to let me know." Weariness overcame Chloe in a flood, and she leaned against the back of the plaid couch, unable to lean forward.  
  
Nadia was writing again; the reporter in Chloe had half a mind to grab the notepad from the doctor's manicured hands and make sure Nadia wasn't getting the wrong idea. However, she sat on her hands--literally-- and waited.  
  
"No, everything is fully confidential. Your husband said that it was a struggle to get you to come. Why's that?" Her head tilted, spilling long, silky brown hair into her eyes. Chloe was strangely reminded of Lana Lang.  
  
"Because my mother died when I was twelve, and I was forced to endure therapists for six months. It was one of the worst experiences of my life." She was too tired to fight.  
  
"Was the therapy or your mother's death the worst experience of your life?" the doctor asked calmly.  
  
"What?" Chloe snapped.  
  
"The way you phrased it, I'm not sure which experience you meant to be the worst of your life."  
  
*Oh, my God. This woman is insane.* "The therapy, thank you. I'm only here because Lex thinks it's the right thing for me to do."  
  
This piqued Nadia's interest. "You're married to Lex Luthor?"  
  
With a sigh, Chloe nodded.  
  
"Tell me how it's going."  
  
"Why do you care?" *Do you have unrequited feelings for him?*  
  
Leaning forward and touching Chloe's knee, Nadia took a deep breath. "Chloe, this isn't going to be very productive if you keep fighting me. Don't you think you're being a little childish?" A reflective pause. "He said you're having marriage troubles, and I need to know why if I'm going to help you." There was just enough firmness in her tone to make Chloe sit up a little straighter.  
  
"I was raped a week or so ago. I'm pregnant because of it." She stopped, averted her eyes to her stomach. There was no way she could mention the murder; the first rule of therapy was that doctors had to report to the authorities if a patient threatened to, or did, commit murder. They weren't allowed to mention the patient's name, but it was still better safe than sorry. "Lex and I already have two children, and this pregnancy is threatening to tear us all apart."  
  
Nadia took this all in stride. "Have you told the police about the rape?"  
  
"It's all taken care of," Chloe returned smoothly, praying her nervousness didn't show in her eyes.  
  
Pursing her lips, Nadia continued. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you and Lex still have relations?"  
  
She blushed. *'Relations'? Who the hell actually says that?* "Yes."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Nadia rested her chin on her palm and sighed pensively. "So what you're saying is that this unwanted pregnancy is threatening to ruin your marriage because the child isn't Lex's?"  
  
"I never said it was unwanted," Chloe said sharply.  
  
More scribbling. "Could it be that you want this baby, and Lex feels betrayed?"  
  
Chloe paused; she hated to admit that Nadia's logic made sense. "He said that, while he's uncomfortable with the thought of raising another man's baby, he'll be okay with it."  
  
"What people say isn't always what they mean."  
  
Before Chloe could say anything else, a timer went off on the table next to Nadia's chair. "Well, Chloe, our time is up; you did well. If you'd like to schedule another appointment, see my receptionist or call my office." A tan business card was pressed in Chloe's hand.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
She walked out of the office, feeling worse about things than she had going in.  
  
MORE SOON! 


	11. I Started Something I Couldn't Finish

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: the rest of the series  
  
Feedback: I think everyone knows the drill by now. :-)  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this without having any idea where to take it; I'm hoping it isn't too disconnected from the rest of the chapters. I apologize for any and all sappiness; I frequently get carried away with these two. Hopefully it will taper off in the next few sections, but I'm promising nothing.  
  
I Started Something I Couldn't Finish  
  
******  
  
She found her family in the dining room; until they found another tutor--the interview process took a long time--Lex was supervising John and Lena's education. The three of them were bent over text books, Lex speaking softly and patiently. If Chloe weren't so torn up, the sight would have made her smile.  
  
"I'm home, guys. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
Three heads whipped around. The younger ones grinned and called 'hello' to their mother. Lex, on the other hand, gazed at her firmly, nodded slightly. "Hey," he said finally, "I'll talk to you when we're done; in about an hour."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in my office," she replied casually, smiling for the benefit of her children.  
  
Quietly shutting the door to her office behind her, she dropped onto her desk chair. "Where was I?" she muttered, digging through a haphazard stack of papers, searching for her notes. When she located the sheets she needed, she flipped open her laptop and began to write.  
  
The article--a piece about a local kidnapping--was a far departure from anything else she'd done for *the Ledger*; there were no meteor rocks in sight. However, the topic being so close to her heart, Chloe had jumped at the chance to help. Her hope was that the article would convince people who knew something about the kidnapping to come forward.  
  
She was so engrossed in her work that she nearly fell out of her chair when someone knocked suddenly. "Uh, yeah. Come in," she called.  
  
Lex--looking concerned, not surprisingly--glided inside and pulled a chair up in front of her desk. Once he was seated, he folded his hands on the desktop, and smiled genuinely. "Hi."  
  
Saving her document and shutting her computer, Chloe made herself return his smile. "Hi. How did it go?"  
  
"Just fine," he remarked. "How was your appointment?" His eyes were pleading with her to say that it went fabulously; that she was okay again. They both knew perfectly well, however, that one session couldn't change much.  
  
"To be honest, Lex, it was awful." When his face fell, she sighed and placed her hand over both of his. "She had some interesting things to say, but it wasn't...it didn't feel right. I'll never be comfortable around her- -she's so bloody intimidating--and I constantly felt like she was patronizing me. I know you want me to go back, but I won't. We can get through this on our own."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, Clo; do what you want. I just...God." He slipped his hands free and massaged his face. "I miss you so much. I miss *you*--the bright, sexy, sarcastic woman I fell in love with. I'm aware it'll take you a while to get over everything, but I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of wondering if you're going to still be next to me in the morning, tired of watching you hurt. That's a selfish thing to say, but..." He trailed off when she walked around the desk and sat on his lap.  
  
Her hand rubbed his neck absently; she rested her forehead against his. "You really don't want this baby, do you?" *Worth a shot* she decided, thinking that Nadia had to be right about *some*thing; even if she didn't want to believe her.  
  
His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer. It had been so long since they'd cuddled. "I don't know. I've always wanted to have another baby, but no matter how hard I try, I don't think I can forget whose child he or she is. I doubt my abilities to love him or her completely, without bias. I feel like a terrible person for saying so."  
  
Chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully, Chloe sank even deeper into his embrace. "We can give the baby up for adoption, if that's what you really want," she whispered, emotionless.  
  
He kissed her quickly, if for no reason other than to remind her that he was no longer angry over what she'd said during their fight the previous morning. "What do *you* want?"  
  
She took a deep breath, making certain she was sure. "I don't want this baby, Lex; if he or she is ultimately going to make things tense between us, it'll be best if we don't keep him or her. I don't know if I have the strength to give birth then give the baby away, however. I'm afraid I'll freak out at the last minute."  
  
"You have more strength than you realize," he returned firmly. "You can handle it."  
  
For the first time in weeks, a smile touched her eyes. "You do know that I love you, right? When I said I didn't, I was--" She stopped abruptly when he placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"I understand; I wasn't the most sensitive person the other day, so I don't blame you. I love you, too, Clo. I swear I'll never leave." Pause, then, "can I kiss you now?" As he asked, he was already drawing her face toward his.  
  
"You never have to ask."  
  
******  
  
Their marriage was salvaged; Lex let this fact sink into his brain slowly. They had survived several awful fights, a rape, a murder, and an unwanted pregnancy. Granted, there was more to be done to repair their relationship fully--especially after the baby's birth--but things were 'okay'.  
  
Chloe snuggled closer to him while she slept, her comforting silk nightgown rustling against his bare chest. Content, Lex finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Little did he know what she was planning.  
  
******  
  
Morning. He awoke slowly, stretched his arms. It didn't surprise him when he discovered she wasn't in bed; she usually got up before him. He was, however, thrown off-guard when he noticed the hastily written note on her cool pillow.  
  
"What the hell?" Lex muttered, rubbing his eyes in order to read her handwriting clearly. "Oh, my God."  
  
'Dear Lex,  
  
I'm going to try to avoid filling this with clichÃ©d apologies and promises; all I'll say is that I'm doing the right thing.  
  
I'm going to turn myself in once I finish writing this; last night I decided that the guilt I carried is heavy enough that I had to do something about it. I won't let you pay anyone off to reduce my sentence--I'm pretty sure confessing and having good enough evidence keeps me from doing 'life', anyway--even though you said you would if anyone asked questions.  
  
I'll have the baby in the prison hospital, and they can give him or her up for adoption. There's nothing for you to worry about; I called Martha and explained what I'm going to do. She's planning to move in permanently.  
  
If you can forgive me--so much for avoiding clichÃ©s--I'd like it if you'd visit some afternoon. If you tell John and Lena where I am, tell them that everything will be fine, and that I still love them.  
  
You're a great man, Lex, despite being a 'Luthor'. Don't wait for me; make yourself happy with someone else.  
  
Thus ends the sappy, predictable portion of this note.  
  
I love you,  
  
Chloe'  
  
When he finished reading the letter for the third time, Lex expected to feel angry or hurt. Oddly enough, he was 'okay' with the whole situation; his heart was breaking, but he accepted what she'd done. He was, truth be told, proud of her for standing up for what she believed, despite his objections.  
  
He stood up slowly and stuffed the paper into the top drawer of his dresser. Then he went to wake up their children, mentally fabricating an excuse to make up for her absence.  
  
MORE SOON 


	12. How Soon is Now?

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: nothing  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to reviewer--whose name I forgot to write down, sorry!--who pointed out my biological faux pas; I realized my error after thinking about it, but I kept forgetting to change that section. I'll ask everyone to kindly overlook my momentary brain lapse and assume that the timing was, in fact, fine for her to get pregnant. Thanks muchly for all the sweet reviews and comments!  
  
How Soon is Now?  
  
******  
  
Turning herself in had been surprisingly simple; Chloe had gone to the local sheriff's station, said she'd murdered a man, and produced the gun. The sheriff had sent a team to investigate Guy's house, and they had found his body with the precise wounds she'd described. After she showed them the photos Guy had sent--as proof that she'd want him dead--they asked her name, and put her in a holding cell until her lawyer arrived.  
  
When Corey, a kind, middle-aged, balding man, entered her cell, he immediately asked if she wanted to plea. "No," Chloe replied, "I don't want to go to trial, either. Isn't there a way to convince them that I'm guilty?" She didn't think she could handle being in front of a jury, and there was always the chance they'd acquit her--she refused to live with the guilt.  
  
The lawyer smirked and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll figure something out. As your lawyer, I should tell you that trial is the best way to go. However, as your friend, I'm inclined to respect your wishes; you feel you belong in jail for this crime, and I'll accept that. I have to ask why you're so set on being imprisoned, however." His dark eyes filled with warmth, and he leaned casually against the bars.  
  
"I feel so guilty, Corey," she admitted with a sigh. Shifting on the uncomfortable cot, she continued. "Just because he raped me, I bloody shot him. That's not right."  
  
"Clo," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He and the Sullivans went way back; he'd known Chloe since she was a young girl, so her well-being was a huge concern for him. "Is the baby...his?"  
  
Gabe, who had finally been told about the whole thing by Chloe herself, must have filled Corey in on the pregnancy. "I'm almost completely positive. Lex and I--after John and Lena were born--decided we didn't want any more kids; we now always...we're extremely careful." Her cheeks flushed; it was odd discussing her love life with her father's friend.  
  
To his credit, Corey took that in stride. "I understand. If there's nothing else you need, I'll go talk to the police."  
  
Chloe rubbed her temples to ward off an impending migraine. "Could you call Lex and ask him to come down? Visiting hours start at eleven." A pause, she smirked mirthlessly. "That is, if he doesn't hate me for doing this."  
  
Squeezing her shoulder lightly, Corey smiled reassuringly. "I know Lex; he's a better man than anyone in this town--except you, I suppose-- gives him credit for being; he'll forgive you. I'll be sure to give him a buzz."  
  
"Thanks. You're the best."  
  
After winking at her, he yelled for the guard. The doors slid shut with a *bang* and she jumped.  
  
******  
  
Martha was extremely proud of Lex; he was his usual self, despite the heartbreak he must have experienced. "Want some breakfast, Lex?" she asked, keeping her tone normal and cheerful; John and Lena were seated next to their father, eating their omelettes as though nothing had happened.  
  
As far as they were concerned, nothing *had* happened; John had come downstairs, noticed that Chloe was gone, and said, "she's doing somethin' at the paper, isn't she?"  
  
It had struck Martha that John was extremely intelligent to know what his mother did for a living, at the age of six and a half. Then she'd focused on the task at hand: coming up with a reasonable lie. She and Lex had agreed that it was best to not burden them with the truth; she didn't think they understood the concept of 'jail', anyway.  
  
"That's right, John," Lex had said flatly, giving his son a hug. "Slept well?"  
  
"Yup. Hi, Martha!" He'd wrapped his arms around her legs and beamed.  
  
Ruffling his hair, she'd grinned as well. "Hey, you. Breakfast is on the table."  
  
Lena hadn't said anything regarding Chloe's absence, instead she'd immediately starting teasing her brother mercilessly about something. For once, Lex had let her behavior slide.  
  
Back to the present. Lex said that he did want his sausage and cheese omelette, then he thanked her with a tight smile. "Going to eat with us?" he wondered quietly. She usually refused, opting to take her meals in the kitchen.  
  
That morning, she shrugged and brought her plate to the dining room. "Why not."  
  
Meals were usually low-key at the Manor, unless one of the kids was particularly hyper about something, or Chloe was on a soapbox about a news story; so the virtually silent breakfast didn't make John and Lena suspicious.  
  
The kitchen phone rang, startling Lex; Chloe would have no way to call, Gabe never called for him, Lex's business partners and friends--such as Clark--used the cell number. Tossing a bewildered frown in Martha's direction, he hopped up to grab the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Lex, it's Corey Fieldman."  
  
*Oh.* "Corey, hi. What's going on?" He had to have news about Chloe.  
  
"I'm at the sheriff's station; they've got Chloe in custody. She asked me to report in."  
  
*She really did it. My wife put herself in jail.* "Okay." It hadn't quite sink in.  
  
Garbled voices in the background; Corey was apparently on a payphone. "Yeah, she wants you to come down; visiting hours begin at eleven."  
  
That gave him an hour. "Eleven. Alright; I'll be sure to do that. Thanks for the update."  
  
"You bet. Bye, now." Click.  
  
******  
  
He found it easy to block out the voices of the other prisoners and their guests; he was so intent on speaking to Chloe that nothing else seemed to matter. After two minutes of waiting on the other side of the bulletproof plastic divider, phone receiver in hand, he saw her approach.  
  
It had been less than twenty-four hours, but she already appeared disheveled. Still, even in the bright orange prison uniform, she was beautiful. "Hi, Lex," she greeted him tiredly.  
  
"Hi, Clo," he returned. "I'm not going to ask you to explain yourself."  
  
Her jaw set, and she gripped the phone tighter. "Good. Don't make me feel even guiltier."  
  
Holding up his free hand in defeat, he swore he wouldn't. "What I don't understand is why they believed you killed someone, even with evidence and a confession. It's pretty easy to fabricate a story." He was momentarily reminded of Club Zero, but then blocked that memory out of his mind.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I guess they can never be too careful these days." A sardonic smirk crossed her mouth. "Besides, most of the town is still afraid of you; if Lex Luthor's wife says she murdered someone, they aren't going to contest her confession."  
  
Her ability to already make jokes about the situation seemed a bad sign; it meant she was comfortable with her decision. A tiny part of him still wanted to payoff the police and get her back. The rest of him said that he had to respect her wishes. "How many years did you get?"  
  
"Thirty; confession lowered the number." There was no noticeable fear in her voice or on her face. She was fully prepared to see it out. "I know what you're thinking, and my answer is no. You aren't going to buy our way out of this."  
  
Lex visibly swallowed. He'd forgotten how well she could read him. "I understand." Pause. "John and Lena don't know where I am right now. They saw you weren't at home this morning and assumed you were at *the Ledger* for some reason or other. Would you like them to know?" To his horror, he was getting choked up. *Won't cry, won't cry* he told himself.  
  
Chewing on her lower lip, Chloe weighed her response carefully before speaking. "It's up to you. I don't think they're old enough to comprehend jail and crime, but whatever you think is best."  
  
"But no pressure," he shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. I just don't know if they should be burdened with all this." She rested her chin on her unoccupied fist. "You will come visit again, right?"  
  
A blaring voice over the PA announced that the visitors had two minutes. "Of course, Clo. I love you." His voice lowered to a whisper, despite the growing din of the others in the room.  
  
"Love you, too." A tear fell down her cheek, and she rolled her eyes. "Damnit, I'm so pathetic."  
  
"You're not," he assured her.  
  
One minute. People were beginning to get up.  
  
In movies and TV shows, Lex had always found it a sappy, trite thing to do. However, when faced with the prospect of never touching his wife again for several decades, he understood why it was done; taking a deep breath, he rested his palm against the plastic. She did the same, and they held each other's gazes until a buff female security guard marched over.  
  
"Let's go, Sir." The guard tapped his shoulder with her club then moved on to talk to other stragglers.  
  
"Bye, Lex," Chloe whispered. "Take care. Give my love to the kids."  
  
"Bye, Clo. You take care as well. I'll do that." One last wave, and she was being led back to her cell.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm aware that it seems unlikely that they would just arrest her, but it *is* Smallville; stranger things have happened. I only wrote it like this to avoid trial; that would screw up my plot considerably. 


	13. Such a Little Thing Makes Such a Big Dif...

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: nothing  
  
Author's Note: Short and sappy, I know; I'm simply setting up before I jump ahead a few years.  
  
Such a Little Thing Makes Such a Big Difference  
  
******  
  
"It could be worse," Chloe whispered to herself following Lex's most recent visit. (She'd lost all track of the date and time; she only knew that her husband's almost daily appearances meant that another twenty-four hours had past.) "I could be pregnant with Lex's baby; there would be no real way for him to take the child, so he or she would go to adoption anyway. Then Lex would be without one of his offspring. There; it could be worse."  
  
She rarely made sense when she babbled out loud, but she didn't have to; it only served to fill up time and to help her remain sane. "Wait," she continued, "I don't know if it is or isn't Lex's! I suppose I could've had testing done before I decided to turn myself in. *That* would have been peachy." Why she was so angry with herself was a bit of a mystery. "This way, though, I can spend hours convincing myself that the baby is Lex's, then convincing myself that it has to be Guy's."  
  
Banging her head sharply against the wall, Chloe focused on something Lex had said that day: "I'm waiting for you, Clo. I don't care how long you're here, I'll still be faithful to you. You're the third person I've ever loved--the first I've loved romantically--and I don't intend to restart the process."  
  
Of course, he didn't just blurt that out; she had to ask him if he was seeing anyone else. "Have you found a girl to replace me yet, Lex?" were her exact words. It was meant to be a light remark, but he'd been entirely taken aback.  
  
John and Lena were still in the dark regarding her whereabouts; Lex, Gabe, and Martha had crafted an elaborate tale about how Chloe had gone to nurse a sick cousin back to health for a few months. Despite their unusual perceptiveness, the younger Luthors didn't contest what they were told; they had no reason to, after all.  
  
"I love you, Alexander," she whispered near the end of his visit that day, surprising them both. Only during arguments or silly times did she address him that way. They were neither fighting nor being goofy then; it simply slipped out of her lips. There was a strange finality about it that worried her, though she couldn't pinpoint what it signified.  
  
Her husband had gasped noticeably, then swallowed; he didn't like it anymore than she did. "I love you always, Clo." There was no 'touching' through the plastic for once; the use of that single name had created an invisible wall between them. Both felt it, though neither knew what had happened.  
  
"Things are different now; things will always be different now. I wish I knew why," Chloe muttered in her cell, hugging herself. *'Alexander'; four basic syllables, Lex's birth name. No big deal, right?*  
  
Her skull hurt from thinking all evening, and the prison 'food'--more like multi-colored oatmeal--helped none. Finally giving into the emotions that had been stifled since her first day in jail, Chloe sobbed.  
  
******  
  
He hadn't been fully honest with her that day; he *had* strayed once. The first weekend he was alone following her imprisonment, Lex had gotten so lonely and depressed that he'd called an escort service. A semi- attractive brunette, bearing an odd resemblance to one Victoria Hardwick, accompanied him to a ritzy hotel in Metropolis, where they spent the night together.  
  
There were several reasons why he didn't particularly enjoy himself. First of all, cheating on his wife--even though she thought she wanted him to--dug a proverbial knife into his back; secondly, the girl wasn't impressive, but he chalked that up to the third reason why the night was awful: the girl wasn't Chloe.  
  
No woman would be better than Chloe--as a lover, as a wife, as a human being--and not just because he was still madly in love with her. "But enough of that; she wouldn't want me to be thinking like this," he mumbled. After switching off his bedside lap, he laid down; fairly content with the empty pillow beside him.  
  
******  
  
At the beginning they felt like they had to fill the entire fifteen minutes with words; after a while, though, they realized that there was only so much to be said. They had since resigned themselves to feeling the other's presence and being comforted by it; silence could sometimes be more intimate than talk.  
  
"Chloe," he spoke up the next afternoon, gripping the phone so tightly he feared it would crack.  
  
"Lex," she shot back.  
  
"There's something you need to know." His cuticles were suddenly fascinating.  
  
"I swear if you say something sappy like, 'I'll never forget you' or, 'you're always in my heart', I'll find a way to chuck something at your head." He noticed she was only half-serious; the fact that she could make jokes on occasion relaxed him.  
  
"That's not it," he continued, voice lowering to just above a whisper. "I-" Pause. He licked his lips. "I slept with someone a couple months ago; when you were first arrested." It was out.  
  
"I told you to find someone, remember?" was her immediate response. Then reality hit, and her blue eyes--which had become dull and hard-- widened. "Oh, Lex...."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was so lonely and..." When she'd told him to find another girl, she hadn't meant for him to screw random bimbos; she'd meant for him to find another love. The distinction was subtle, but he understood why she was so upset.  
  
"I can't expect you to wait, Lex, but...no. It's your life; do what you want." Tears were pinching at her eyes, and his heart broke all over again.  
  
"Forgive me," Lex begged; Lex never begged. "Please."  
  
"I do," she assured him, "I just hate not being around you; I hate knowing that I hurt you." A muttered obscenity reached his ears, but he ignored it.  
  
"How are you holding up? It's been, what, four months?" She was quite pregnant, and he wasn't quite sure what to feel.  
  
Glancing down at her swelling stomach, she smirked. "Guess so; I haven't been keeping track of the days. I figure I'll know that it's been almost a year the day I go into labor."  
  
The blaring PA system no longer made them jump. "Two minutes."  
  
Their goodbyes weren't rushed, but they weren't involved; Lex and Chloe knew they'd see each other the next day. Still, it was hard to leave.  
  
"I love you. See you tomorrow," was his automatic statement.  
  
"Yeah. Love you too."  
  
It had become routine, and that bothered Lex; they shouldn't have been used to it! "Lex..." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked quietly, silently thanking her for extending their time together.  
  
"Yesterday...when I called you that--I don't know what that was," Chloe continued, suddenly fearful. "It kind of scared me, to be honest. Strange, huh? It shouldn't have, should it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." There was no time to go into it; that would have to wait.  
  
Then a guard was tugging on his arm, and another was standing by Chloe. The Luthors parted ways, without so much as a last glance.  
  
There would always be other visits.  
  
****** 


	14. Suffer, Little Children

Couple(s): Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for:  
  
Author's Note: This is set ten or eleven years after the last chapter.  
  
Suffer, Little Children  
  
******  
  
Benjamin Raphael Lawrence was his name. He knew he was adopted, knew he'd been named by his adoptive parents, and he assumed that explained the emptiness he felt whenever he stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
His parents--Nicole and Terry Lawrence--were the only guardians he'd ever had; unless one counts the workers at the orphanage, but he'd been too young to remember them. The Lawrences were wonderful to him, treating him like the son they'd never had; though they didn't have much money and lived in a split-level on the outskirts of Kansas, they tried to provide him with whatever he needed--the typical adoptive couple who was unable to have their own children.  
  
Even though he'd only known them, he didn't *feel* like a Lawrence; Benjamin--he refused to go by 'Ben'--took in his long curly blonde hair, piercing bluish eyes and square face, imagining himself as a prince. It was a childish fantasy, but it was *right*.  
  
When he closed his eyes, he saw himself in a castle with servants and his parents; his real parents. They were a handsome couple: his mother wore long dresses or other elegant outfits, his father was a business man though he was more comfortable in jeans than suits. They smiled a lot, at him and each other. Though they had money, they weren't stuck-up; the town loved them.  
  
Bracing his hands against the rusty sink in the Lawrences' single bathroom, Benjamin squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to extend the fantasy as long as he could; he couldn't face reality, even with parents he loved. That dream--that *life*--was for him.  
  
He was determined to find it.  
  
******  
  
Lena had fallen in love.  
  
This certainly didn't surprise Lex; his daughter had grown to be beautiful. When she came home for the summer--she'd gone to school in Metropolis--her boyfriend was with her. Her father wasn't sure what to make of the situation.  
  
"Hello, Mister Luthor; I'm Roger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man's grip was firm, his tone sincere, and he *did* look Lex straight in the eye. That was a plus.  
  
"Hello, Roger. Lena's told me so much about you." He found himself checking out the guy who intended to be with his daughter; Roger was no taller than Lex--six foot, if that--and he seemed to be an artist/musician type: his long black hair, offbeat, paint-splattered wardrobe, and acoustic guitar more or less cemented that assumption.  
  
The couple's eyes instantly followed his. Both students chuckled nervously. "Roger's a music student," Lena announced cheerfully, fingering her cropped red hair--something she did when apprehensive.  
  
"Ah." What else could Lex say? 'You plan to support my daughter through medical school by being an artist?' wasn't exactly polite. (Besides, Lex himself was finding her education; on principle, however, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of his baby girl running off with a flighty artist.)  
  
"Is John home?" Lena wondered, darting her head around as if to find her brother.  
  
"Not yet; he's visiting your mother." Chloe's being in jail was no longer a touchy subject; John and Lena understood why she was there and why she did what she did in the first place. Lex had adjusted to the fact that he wouldn't touch her ever again, though he hadn't bothered finding someone else.  
  
"How *is* Mom?"  
  
Shrugging, Lex rocked on the heels of his stocking-clad feet. "As good as can be expected. She's not so lonely anymore."  
  
"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Lena whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder. Roger watched this curiously.  
  
"Of course I miss her," Lex muttered. It struck him that they were still standing in the foyer. "Um, why don't we take this to my office?"  
  
"'kay." The trio walked silently through the familiar hallways; the two Luthors silently marveling about how empty the house was since John and Lena had left.  
  
Martha continued to live at the Manor, though her failing health kept her confined to her suite most of the time. "I'm gettin' old, Lex," she remarked one afternoon when he'd come to sit with her--he always saw her at least twice a day. "Taking care of you guys is a full-time job."  
  
He'd grinned and agreed. What neither said was that if Chloe had been around, things would have been easier.  
  
******  
  
Chloe hadn't seen her son for the better part of a year; he'd been too busy studying at Yale to come back to Kansas. It was summer, she knew, so she expected to see him more frequently. "You look great, John," she greeted him.  
  
With a smile, he blushed. "Thanks, Mum."  
  
"Fighting off the chicks with sticks yet?" she teased, noticing his model good looks and wavy blonde hair that ached to be run through with delicate fingers. "Excuse the unintentional rhyme, if you can."  
  
This brought a full-fledged grin to his handsome face. "I missed you, Mum. Nah, the girls don't pay me much attention, and I don't have time for love right now."  
  
Her blue eyes rolled in mock annoyance. "That's what summer's for, hon!"  
  
"I suppose so." Pause. "Dad and Lena said they'd drop by later."  
  
Chloe nodded, cleared her throat. "How's your sister, anyway?"  
  
There was so much Chloe hadn't heard! "Uh, she's alright; her boyfriend came home with her."  
  
A sad sigh escaped his mother's lips. "Have I failed you as a mother, John? First letting your sister get kidnapped, then letting you both get abused by Guy, then deserting you because I took my rage out on him, then missing every milestone in your lives....first kisses, dates, prom, graduation..." Trailing off, she gazed at him imploringly.  
  
John felt his heart breaking. "Mom, don't say that! We fully understand why you did what you did; it was necessary. As for prom, I chose to avoid that archaic, superficial custom."  
  
She smirked. *No doubt in anyone's mind that he's my son* "And Lena?"  
  
"Prom queen. The girl's a bloody diva." It was his turn to roll his eyes, though he did it with actual annoyance.  
  
Chuckling, Chloe brushed her long hair out of her eyes. "Well, yeah, I could've guessed she'd turn out that way. What do you and your father think of her boyfriend?"  
  
Her son shrugged. "I haven't met him yet. Dad was a mess for two weeks, preparing for this meeting; the idea of Lena running off with some random college guy has him all worked up. I guess she's responsible enough, but I understand his concern."  
  
She sensed a rant coming on. "Why? What's up with Lena?"  
  
Raking his hands through his own hair, John groaned. "She's just so...stereotypically boy crazy! She had at least four boyfriends this year- -those were all the ones I met on vacations, at least--and I know she did the breaking up most of the time. I guess I'm worried about her; she could get with the wrong guy and really screw things up, you know?"  
  
\ "Yeah, I know, sweetie. Have you tried telling her that you're worried?"  
  
"No; I'm too much of a wuss."  
  
That made her grin. "No, you aren't, John. Luthors aren't wusses."  
  
His head darted up, his eyes searching for some clue as to why she said that. "Mom, since when do you acknowledge being a Luthor? I thought you kinda shunned that when you and Dad married; you go by your maiden name, don't you?"  
  
"I wasn't being serious. I only go by my maiden name at the *Ledger*, anyway." She was suddenly worried about him; he looked lost and depressed. She was used to his being quiet and shy, but the expression on his face alarmed her. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
John frowned. "Nothing; I'm fine."  
  
"Which is why," she began wryly, "you look so upset."  
  
Two minutes. "Damnit," John swore. "Can we finish this tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Take care, Johnny-boy; I love you." Her smile was sad, and he almost cried.  
  
"I love you, too, Mom. See you tomorrow." Blowing her a kiss, he headed for the door.  
  
******  
  
Nicole Lawrence set down her fork and smiled warmly at her son. "Did you have a good day, Benjamin?" A woman in her late thirties, she was unconventionally beautiful: she had a squarish face with a tiny nose and full lips, jet black hair--naturally red--that she kept pulled back in a tight ponytail, and gray eyes that Benjamin always felt were judging him.  
  
Shrugging, he turned back to his tough pot roast and mashed potatoes. "It was okay," he mumbled. He loved his parents, but they were never around! His father worked at the LuthorCorp plant in Smallville--Benjamin had vague ideas regarding where the town was--as a janitor; his mother cleaned houses in their neighborhood. She took Benjamin with her when he was younger, but then he began to get in the way, so she asked him to stay home.  
  
He didn't mind at all; watching her work only reminded him how not well-off they were. "Did you do anything fun?" Terry spoke up, his deep brown eyes pleading with his son to say that he did. With his short, straight blond hair, firm face, and hard gaze he looked more like an accountant than a janitor. Still, Benjamin loved his parents, and they loved him back.  
  
"I finished *A Tale of Two Cities*," he replied, forcing himself to smile. Despite being only ten years old, he was incredibly intelligent; he'd skipped first grade, and was even put in the 'advanced' second grade classes. Ever since then, all he'd done is read and study. He enjoyed doing work, especially since his parents didn't have the money to afford a computer.  
  
"Well, good," Nicole said brightly. "Maybe we can discuss it sometime."  
  
"Uh, sure." He was aware that neither of his parents had finished high school; his father had dropped out during junior year due to a family illness--his brother had been gravely ill, and no one else could care for him--and had never gone back.  
  
His mother, on the other hand, left because of discipline issues. She had told Benjamin many times that he was her 'second chance'.  
  
It pained him to think about it, but he still did frequently: he loved his parents, but he loved his imaginary ones more.  
  
MORE SOON 


	15. The Hand That Rocks the Cradle

Couple(s): ChLex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: nothing  
  
Author's Note: This'll have a point soon, I hope; I'm not sure where it's going, but it will certainly go *somewhere*. As for the whole business about the paternity of Chloe's child: her assumption--that it's Guy's--might be contested in a coming chapter; there's a reason why I wrote it so ambiguously. Thanks for the continued support and comments! Friendly, tactful people make my day!  
  
:-)  
  
The Hand That Rocks the Cradle  
  
******  
  
He knew where his adoption papers were kept; when one is home alone for extended periods of time, one has plenty of opportunities to explore. He not only knew which locked drawer of his father's desk contained the all- important documents, but he'd also figured out where the key was.  
  
Benjamin vowed that he would learn the identities of his birth parents, somehow, before the summer was over.  
  
******  
  
Lex didn't like Roger at all, though there was no concrete reason why. Lena's boyfriend simply exuded a cockiness that reminded Lex of his old, Club Zero self--he wasn't too happy that his daughter had proven the cliche that women subconsciously look for men like their fathers.  
  
"So, Roger," he began one evening after dinner when he, John, and the couple were lounging in the businessman's office, "what are your plans for the future?" It was a lame conversation starter, but finding out Roger's intentions toward Lena was important; and he wouldn't simply blurt out, 'what are your intentions toward my daughter?'  
  
The college student in question, who was perched on the leather couch, stopped kissing his giggling girlfriend long enough to face Lex's desk. "What do you mean, Lex?"  
  
Lex frowned; it was awfully presumptuous of Roger to address him as anything but, 'Mister Luthor'--especially when they'd only met a week before. *Why 'are' you letting this man stay in your house? At least you had the sense to put him in a guest bedroom.* "What are you planning to do after college?" he said as calmly as he could. The way his daughter kept rubbing her boyfriend's thigh bothered him.  
  
John, seated in front of the blazing fireplace, looked at his father, rolled his eyes, and mouthed, 'must they do that here?' Lex simply smirked and rolled his eyes back.  
  
"I plan to move in with Lena; maybe marry her. As for a career, I'm going to play some clubs. I play guitar, you know." Looking proud, Roger kissed Lena's cheek.  
  
*'Maybe' marry my daughter? You plan to live with her, but 'maybe' marry her? Even Clo and I got married before we lived together! That also means we waited until we were married to sleep together, but judging from the way Lena's looking at you, you haven't.* He *really* didn't like the giggly way the couple was carrying on. "Ah," was all Lex could say in response to Roger's statement.  
  
"Daddy?" Lena prompted, sobering when she noticed the tense expression on her father's face. "You okay?"  
  
*Oh, yeah. I'm just fabulous; my daughter is fooling around with some guitar-playing, apparently sex-crazed hippie. Every father's dream.* "Yeah, I'm great," he said flatly. Only John noticed the change in his tone.  
  
He knew he should have been happy that his daughter looked so blissful, but the man that made her so supposedly content irked him. Until he had concrete evidence that Roger was a bad guy, though, he'd bite his tongue and bear it.  
  
However, even though he couldn't kick the guy out without explanation, he *could* do something about their gratuitous displays of affection.  
  
"Watch the hands, Roger," Lex announced bluntly, when Roger slipped his fingers up the back of Lena's t-shirt. *Am I not even here?*  
  
Blushing, the young woman shifted away from her boyfriend and fiddled with her top. "Sorry, Dad."  
  
"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, flipping open his lap top. "Now, I have some work to do; if you'll excuse me..."  
  
******  
  
Lex smiled sadly at his wife; something he did more frequently as the years went by. "Hey, Clo," he said calmly.  
  
Chloe smiled back and sighed; even approaching fifty, he still looked great. "Hey, yourself. You look tired; everything okay at home?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Martha's not getting any worse--I flew some doctors in yesterday...her cold's getting better, they say. John told you about Lena and Roger, I assume?"  
  
The way he said the name, Chloe instantly knew their daughter's boyfriend wasn't liked. "A little. What do you think of him?" Even though it was obvious how he felt about the other man, she wanted to hear him say it; she wanted to get him to open up again.  
  
Rubbing his scalp with his free hand--a sign of annoyance or nervousness--Lex groaned. "Frankly, I think he's rude, selfish, irresponsible, unmotivated and completely oblivious to Lena's needs; all they do is sit around and *giggle*. Never once has he offered to help her with the dishes, never once has he done anything halfway chivalrous. I have the strangest feeling he's just using her." There, it was out.  
  
Ever the voice of reason, she smirked and replied, "all *we* ever did was sit around and giggle; when we weren't rolling around on the floor, that is."  
  
He chuckled. "That's true. At least I--how do I phrase this--talked to you about something other than myself; at least we talked about halfway serious matters, like our future and whatnot. I just *know* they're sleeping together."  
  
How the students' lack of serious conversation was related to their sleeping together, she wasn't sure; she chalked the non sequitor up to his being angry--when he was about to rant, he had a tendency toward stream-of- consciousness babbling.  
  
"Have you asked them?" Chloe wondered calmly.  
  
This was a foreign concept; his eyes grew wide. "I can't go over to them and say, 'Roger, are you screwing my daughter?'. It would be awkward for us all, and he's certain to *lie* to me, especially with her around, and..."  
  
*There he goes!* "Hon, calm down."  
  
"I swear, if he gets her pregnant, he's never setting foot in Kansas again," Lex insisted.  
  
Rolling her own eyes, Chloe laughed. When he glowered, she stopped. "Sorry; it's only that you're overreacting a bit. Until you have proof that they have, in fact, been sharing a bed, you shouldn't worry about her getting pregnant. You have enough to think about, after all."  
  
"I guess you're right," he relented, letting out a long sigh. "I miss you."  
  
"Maudlin, already? I miss you, too; you know that." Her eyes softened.  
  
"I want you to come home," he whispered, surprising them both by how sad and pathetic he sounded. "I want you to come home *soon*; we need you. Hell, *I* need you, Chloe." It had been ages since he'd gotten emotional about anything, but he was so close to breaking down that she was taken aback.  
  
"I wish there was something I could say," she returned quietly.  
  
"Telling me you love me is good enough."  
  
A smile lit up her face. "I love you, Lex. Always."  
  
Her husband gave her a smile of his own, though it appeared forced. "I love you, too, Clo. I don't plan to stop anytime soon."  
  
Rarely was he so sappy; she kind of liked it. "You'd better not," Chloe teased.  
  
Two minutes. Taking a deep breath, he blew her a kiss. "Take care of yourself, okay? One of us will be down tomorrow."  
  
A nod. "I will, you too. See you tomorrow."  
  
She watched him walk slowly out of the room, until a guard firmly pulled her away from the chair. She wanted to be home, with him, more than she'd ever admit; someone had to be strong, and it might as well have been her.  
  
******  
  
While Chloe was missing Lex, Benjamin was missing Chloe--though he didn't know it yet. He was lying on his tiny mattress in his tiny room, letting the darkness sweep him into his fantasy world. His real parents were in their own room, talking softly and quickly about something he couldn't make out; he could hear their muffled whispers through the wall, though he wished he couldn't.  
  
Whenever they fought--he imagined that was what they were doing; that was what they were almost always doing when they assumed he was sleeping peacefully--Benjamin needed his imaginary parents more than anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out everything but the vague mansion he'd long been dreaming about.  
  
The outside was fairly plain; gray stone covered with twisting vines of ivy, the many windows covered with white curtains that could be seen from the winding driveway. He'd decided that there was a story behind the structure--something relating to how the building materials got to Kansas, maybe.  
  
The inside was gorgeous and ornate: shag carpets covered the wood floors; original, famous works of art adorned the wood-paneled walls; a fire place was in every room; busts of famous men were in his father's office; a huge fish tank--filled with angel fish--was in his own room...  
  
His imaginary--or real, depending on how he thought about it--parents ignored the fanciness of the place, he knew; while they appreciated finer things, they didn't get worked up about always buying first editions of books or original watercolors by so-and-so--many pieces of art were gifts from associates and foreign dignitaries, Benjamin imagined.  
  
He was inside the mansion, his bare feet brushing the soft carpets on his way to his father's office. The man greeted him with a warm smile and a hug; his imaginary mother picked him up to talk to him, even though he was ten years old, but he didn't mind. They didn't have faces yet, his parents, but he thought he had their personalities down.  
  
His imaginary father a loving man, though he didn't show it in the usual way; he gave hugs and forehead kisses, but he was rarely overly affectionate. To show he loved his son, Benjamin's father talked to him, gave him advice, listened to him talk about his future plans and whatnot. His father laughed a lot, and he made everyone else laugh, too; he had quite a dry sense of humor. Benjamin looked up to and adored him.  
  
And Benjamin's father loved Benjamin's imaginary mother deeply; the two of them were inseparable, and extremely open with each other. His mother was a vibrant, bouncy woman, with a slightly wicked sense of humor, and an amazing laugh. She loved her son, and certainly wasn't afraid to show it; she hugged and kissed him several times a day, and always made sure he was happy.  
  
Tears pricked in the corners of Benjamin's bright blue eyes when one of his actual parents slammed a dresser drawer; the fantasy faded, and he was left alone in the dark again.  
  
"That's it," he muttered to himself, climbing out of the bed, "I'm not sleeping." He padded down the hall toward his real father's study. After yanking several fake roses out of an opaque blue vase, he fished around in the container. A few seconds of digging in the straw that filled the bottom yielded a tiny silver key.  
  
Benjamin smiled at his find, then gingerly slid open the middle drawer of Terry Lawrence's desk. He shoved aside a haphazard stack of papers--all old memos from Terry's boss, Lex Luthor--and found the secret compartment.  
  
It took some effort, but he managed to twist the key enough that the tiny door popped open. Drawing in a sharp breath, he snatched a thin booklet from the black depths.  
  
The first few pages contained all his information--date of birth, physical appearance, medical records, what have you; one page near the end was the one that interested him.  
  
It seemed that the orphanage only had information about his mother. Though this disheartened him some, he scanned the last three paragraphs.  
  
There was a reason why only his mother was mentioned; she had given birth to him in prison, then given him up for adoption.  
  
His disappointment faded when noticed that, not only was the name of the prison mentioned, but her name was too! "Oh, my," he whispered, gently running a finger along the two words he'd been longing to see for years: Chloe Luthor was his mother. Chloe Luthor, his mother, was living in a prison in Smallville, Kansas.  
  
Even though his mother obviously had some sort of criminal record, Benjamin was giddy beyond belief; he was physically closer to her than he'd ever thought.  
  
"I have to find her!" he declared.  
  
Taking the sheets with him, though he locked the drawer and hid the key, he stuffed them underneath his pillow.  
  
MORE SOON 


	16. The Boy With the Thorn in His Side

The rating and couple remain the same!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me. (I also own John & Lena Luthor, Benjamin, Benjamin's adoptive parents, and Lena's boyfriend, but that should be apparent by now.)  
  
Spoilers: There's a tiny reference to 'Reaper'. There's also a miniscule reference to 'Craving'; MR-shaped cookies to anyone who can find it.  
  
Author's Note: I finally decided that I'd taken a long enough break. Even though I'm not sure how this is going to go, I figured I'd see where it ends up. I'm so close to the end that it's scary...thanks to those who hung in there! I really, really appreciate the encouragement and compliments. Much ChLexy love to you all.  
  
The Boy With the Thorn in His Side  
  
******  
  
The note was simple; it read, 'Nicole and Terry: I'm leaving to find my birth mother. Thank you for taking care of me all this time, but I'm not satisfied. It's not your fault, though. Love, B.' After reading it again, Benjamin rested the sheet of notebook paper on the middle of the Lawrences' bed. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he grabbed his packed bookbag, and headed for the front door.  
  
He knew hitchhiking to Smallville was incredibly stupid, but he no longer cared; his mother was out there, and he owed it to himself to seek her out.  
  
******  
  
Chloe had told him, excitedly, that she was up for parole a few days from then. He'd been giddy beyond belief; but then he'd reached a conclusion that brought him down again.  
  
Parole was a great thing, Lex knew; he was fully aware that it meant his wife would be returning to him for good. (Unless she did something stupid, but she rarely did stupid things.) However, as much as he knew it, he didn't believe it; it wasn't possible that he would be so lucky as to get her back.  
  
After all the crap he pulled when he was still in Metropolis, after all the people he paid to cover up all his mistakes, after all the damage he allowed his father to inflict on the quaint Kansas town, after ALL THAT, he was given something as special as a relationship with a fabulous woman.  
  
The conclusion he'd reached was that he didn't deserve her. Falling in love with her had been his second chance at a new life; then he'd ruined it by letting Lena get kidnapped. Finding their daughter again, and burning the research that had caused the whole fiasco in the first place, had been his third chance. Luthors, even semi-reformed ones, didn't get, nor did they deserve, fourth chances. Her coming back into his life was just that; another opportunity to straighten himself out.  
  
He decided that there had to be a reason why he was so blessed. What it was, he didn't know. When he drove back to the Manor after visiting with her, he recalled something Jonathan Kent had said to him several decades before; Lex had asked if Clark's father ever wondered why miracles happened. Jonathan had said, 'No; I just accept that they do.' This brought a smile to Lex's face.  
  
He didn't have to know why he was blessed, and he didn't have to worry about it. He simply had to accept that someone, somewhere felt he deserved it.  
  
******  
  
He walked from their small house to the middle of town; about three miles. He'd brought bottled water and a few granola bars to sustain him, and he had a little bit of money in case he got hungry for something more substantial.  
  
When he reached a gas station, he stood on the sidewalk with his right thumb sticking out; toward Smallville. At first Benjamin felt conspicuous in his black corduroys and white button down shirt (everyone else was very casually dressed) but he relaxed when he saw that no one seemed to take any notice of him.  
  
"Hey, kid, where ya going?" The gruff voice startled him, but he hid his surprise as well as he could.  
  
"Smallville, sir," he replied politely.  
  
A surprised chuckle. "What do you want in Smallville? There's nothing there but a crap factory run by Lionel Luthor's kid. Damn shame the old man himself isn't alive anymore."  
  
Benjamin thought about mentioning that his adoptive father worked at the 'crap factory', but he then decided the truck driver wouldn't have cared. "I'm looking for someone. Will you give me a ride, sir?"  
  
"Sure, kid. Come on up. It's only 'bout two hours from 'ere, so just tell me where you want to be dropped off once we get into the limits."  
  
"'kay. Thanks." It took some effort, but he managed to pull himself into the cab of the huge truck. He turned to smile at his benefactor, not taken aback by the man's haggard appearance; he was built like a football player, with long black hair that was knotted and unkempt. However, he had smiling blue eyes and a fairly friendly smile.  
  
The vehicle lumbered along the highway, and Benjamin sat back to twiddle his thumbs. "Who you lookin' for, if you don't mind me askin'?"  
  
"My mother," he replied automatically; he didn't think there was any trouble in answering the man's questions. "My father, too, I guess, but I don't know who he is. What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Bixby; 'ts what all me friends call me. First name's not important. What's yours?" Bixby truly appeared interested as he glanced at Benjamin for a moment.  
  
"Benjamin. I don't know my real last name; my mother's is 'Luthor', but I don't know if that's my father's name." He felt no qualms about opening up to Bixby. After all, he could have known something; as implausible as that sounded. Besides, he didn't look like the kind of person who chopped stray kids to pieces and stuffed them into trash bins; there were a few photos of a dark-haired boy and a smiling, larger blonde woman clipped to the sun visor. "Is that your family?"  
  
Bixby beamed. "Yup; my wife Jodie, and our son Shawn." He paused, his face grew serious. "You say your mother's last name is 'Luthor'?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"How do you intend to find her?"  
  
*It can't hurt, since I'll ask him to drop me at the prison, anyway...* "She's in jail."  
  
The driver's eyes grew wide. "You're not Lex Luthor's kid! Tell me you aren't!"  
  
*The man who runs the plant?* "Umm, I don't know, sir. Could I be?"  
  
"Could be. The *Inquisitor* ran a story 'bout how Luthor's wife put herself in jail 'cause she shot someone. Luthor got the story pulled, s'pposedly, but he didn't deny it. I dunno, it's too much of a coincidence, huh? Same last name, mom's in jail, just like 'is wife..."  
  
"My adoptive parents subscribe to the *Inquisitor*; I've been reading it for a few years. I don't remember hearing about that." Benjamin didn't know why, but he didn't want to believe that the man Terry ranted about was his real father!  
  
"It was about ten years ago. You couldn't have been very old then, huh?" Bixby's eyes wandered down the boy's body, sizing him up. "You can't be more than fourteen."  
  
Inwardly beaming (he enjoyed being seen as older than he was; it made him feel important), Benjamin corrected, "Actually, sir, I'm eleven."  
  
"Hmm," was all Bixby said.  
  
"Sir, do you mind if I close my eyes for a little bit? I'm really tired."  
  
The man chuckled. "Sure, kid. I'll wake you up when we get close so I know where to drop you."  
  
"Thank you." He was asleep within minutes.  
  
******  
  
Lena knew she should tell her father, but she also knew that Lex would freak out if he heard; it was obvious that he didn't like Roger in the slightest, and he was already on edge worrying about Chloe's potential release. Instead of telling him right away, Lena decided to talk to Martha.  
  
"Martha?" she began softly, tapping on the door of the older woman's suite with her freshly manicured nails.  
  
Martha (who was recovering well) was sitting up in the huge, white bed, reading a magazine. Her gray hair was loose, her face was pale, but her eyes were bright. "Lena, hello. What can I do for you?"  
  
Lowering herself onto a wheeled desk chair that Lex had put in the room for visitors, Lena rested her head on her hands, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Roger proposed this afternoon; said that was the whole idea behind taking this trip. I asked him if he ran it by Dad, and he said that was the plan, but then he saw how Dad felt about him, and...."  
  
Smiling slightly, Martha set down her reading material, and leaned forward, grasping the young woman's arm. In tailored black pants and a silky purple shirt, with black leathers boots on her feet, Lena seemed as though she'd be more comfortable in in a French cafe than a Kansas town. "Well, did you answer him yet?"  
  
"No; I wanted to ask your opinion first." Lena's piercing blue eyes were sad when she glanced upward.  
  
"It's not my decision to make, sweetie; only you know if you want to spend the rest of your life with him," Martha said gently, smiling maternally.  
  
"So you aren't going to give me the, 'you're only eighteen, you don't know what you want, see the world first, blah' speech?" Lena sounded shocked.  
  
With a stifled laugh (Martha's mother had given her the same talk when she announced she'd met a wonderful man by the name of Jonathan Kent at school; needless to say, she hadn't listened to her mother) Martha shook her head. "No. I was given the same talk, and I ignored it. It would be silly for me to lecture you."  
  
"But, really; should I let Dad know? He's a little bent out of shape, thinking about Mom's parole, but I want him to be aware in case I say 'yes'." Her head was in her hands again, her cropped red hair spilling between her fingers.  
  
"I think you should wait until you decide; if you say 'no', Lex doesn't have to ever be aware. I will tell you this: please think about it. Don't rush into anything even if emotions are running high, even if he promises you the world. Just sit down and *think*. Unless you're pregnant." Pause, her eyes grew wide. She added quickly, "you aren't pregnant, are you?"  
  
Lena laughed. "No, Martha. We're waiting, anyway."  
  
Martha leaned over and kissed the younger woman's forehead. "Thank you; I needed to hear that." She rolled her eyes as she sat back against the fluffy pillows. "Sorry, simply a wee bit paranoid. I constantly worry about my son, Clark, even though he's been married almost as long as your parents. I don't trust him to take care of a child, what with his career and all."  
  
"He *is* Superman, after all," was the wry reply.  
  
A shocked gasp. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Come *on*, Martha, Dad stills talks about it sometimes; he even still pays off the occasional reporter when things get messy." Her own eyes rolled as if to say, 'that's my father for you.' "Besides, John and I were told a long time ago to keep everything private; you know you can trust us."  
  
The widow relaxed. "That's true. Feel better now?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Cheek kisses were exchanged, then Lena added, "thanks. I'll let you know when I make my decision."  
  
"Great. Good luck."  
  
******  
  
A/N: I know sneaking the 'Inquisitor' story into the plot was an iffy move, but I was desperate for Benjamin to figure out who his father is before getting to Smallville. It was the only thing I could think of...flow with it. :-)  
  
MORE SOON 


End file.
